


The Worst Laid Plans

by chatielee, crackpairingprincess



Series: Something Just Like This [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Background Relationships, Bad Decisions, Break Up, Drunk Sex, Heartbreak, M/M, Onesided kuroyaku, Platonic Cuddling, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, onesided IwaOi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatielee/pseuds/chatielee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: "You're still my favorite wing spiker."That's something that comes too little too late. It brings an ache to Iwaizumi's chest and a knot to his throat.“I'm not your wing spiker anymore."Oikawa speaks softly, like the melody of Iwaizumi's favorite song."You're still my Iwa-chan."





	1. Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during and after [ (Not So) Over Easy ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12463911/chapters/28365435) but it's not necessary to read to understand.

"What do you want?" Iwaizumi answers the phone like he's annoyed, just.because that's what he always does.

_"Iwa-chan, I really need to talk to you."_

There's a split second where Iwaizumi's heart skips a beat and then he's going down the hall and into his room, sinking down against his door. He hates the way Oikawa's voice sounds like he's holding back sobs.

"What's wrong?"

Oikawa sighs from the other end, but it sounds more like distress. _"Don't laugh, but Ushijima goes to my school. We have classes together and we're on the same team. And I'm confused."_

Iwaizumi wants to laugh, but he's a good friend so he holds it back. 

“Confused about what? Where to hit him first?"

Oikawa let's out a small laugh. It's relieving to hear. _"No, even though that might feel good at this point. I'm scared that I'm going to get along with him."_

"Wait," Iwaizumi gets up away from the door as one of his housemates (Bokuto, he thinks) yells down the hall about something. "so you're afraid of getting along with him? What's so bad about that?"

_"I spent the last four years hating him. He was the one person I wanted to take down the most. I got comfortable there."_

"I know. What happened in high school? It sucked. He was a prick. But maybe this is a sign to leave that shit in the past where it belongs."

All Iwaizumi hears for a moment is a loud exhale. 

_"Why do you have to agree with Suga-chan?"_ Some of Oikawa's normal whine is coming back into his voice.

Iwaizumi huffs. "Because Sugawara has sense. And looks." He mutters the last part under his breath.

_"Oohh, what was that now?"_

“Nothing." He says quickly. "Maybe you can finally have that hate sex you always secretly wanted."

Oikawa practically screeches. _"What? I do not want to have hate sex with Ushiwaka-chan!"_

Iwaizumi is a little too satisfied that he changed the subject and he laughs a little too loudly. "Are you sure?"

Oikawa is thinking about it, and the hesitation makes Iwaizumi sick. It was supposed to be a joke.

_"I do not want to have hate sex with Ushijima."_

"It doesn't have to be hate sex." Iwaizumi intones, more testing than suggesting. "You always have gone for the arrogant, broad shouldered type."

 _"When have I..."_ Oikawa trails off. _"Then what should I do? Just call him over and jump him? He knows I hate him, he won't go for it."_

"So you admit you want to have sex with him." He didn't mean it to come out so accusatory. He didn't mean for it to come out at all.

 _"No, that's not what I meant."_ There's a long sigh from the other line. Like he's actually considering it. _"I think he genuinely likes me. I shouldn't lead him on like that. Or use him, I suppose."_

"Wow. Are you actually considering the feelings of another person?" 

_"Iwa-chan!"_ Oikawa yelps. _"We're teammates, we have to work on a class project together. It would just make everything worse."_

"I know what you mean." Iwaizumi sighs and Oikawa sighs along with him. 

_"I guess sex is out of the question then."_

"Unless it's really good sex." Iwaizumi says. He wishes he could just keep his mouth shut. Maybe he's the one that needs to get laid. 

_"Well, I won't know that until it would happen. Which it probably shouldn't, Iwa-chan."_

"You're probably right, for once." Iwaizumi chuckles. Oikawa is sounding much more like himself than when he had first picked up.

 _"Rude, Iwa-chan!"_ A brief pause. _"I should actually try to get along with him, shouldn't I?"_

Iwaizumi scoffs a little. His best friend could be such a child. "Yeah, you should. He is your wing spiker now."

The last part is a little sad, and a lot nostalgic.

The tone doesn't go unnoticed by Oikawa. _"You're still my favorite wing spiker."_

That's something that comes too little too late. It brings an ache to Iwaizumi's chest and a knot to his throat. 

“I'm not your wing spiker anymore."

Oikawa speaks softly, like the melody of Iwaizumi's favorite song. _"You're still my Iwa-chan."_

Iwaizumi exhales. “And you're still my Trashykawa."

_"I do miss you. But I don't think it was a bad idea for us to go to different schools."_

"I know." There's more emotion in his voice than perhaps either of them were ready for.

 _"We'll be okay."_ The confidence in Oikawa's voice is surprisingly calming, despite the quiver that comes in it. 

“I know." Iwaizumi says again, and he means it. There's more yelling from the other side of Iwaizumi's door and he yells at them to shut up. "I have to go, but I'll talk to you later. Skype this weekend?"

 _"Of course, Iwa-chan. Good night!"_

“Night.”

Oikawa doesn't hear the way Iwaizumi breathes an "I love you" after his goodbye, and it doesn't cross his mind that Iwaizumi holds his phone for a second longer just to stare at Oikawa's name flashing on the screen. Iwaizumi drops his head against the desk where he is sitting. 

Maybe if he hits his head hard enough he could forget the advice he just gave. Or his feelings for his best friend. He wanted Oikawa to deny any attraction to Ushijima. He wanted him to cry and say he missed him. But Iwaizumi was a rational person, and he knew those were just daydreams. After all these years, he couldn't force Oikawa to acknowledge what the both of them have known forever.

He sighs and lifts his head off the desk, running a hand through his hair as he's getting up. There was no point in worrying about it now, especially when he knows what's going to happen.

A banging on his door and more yelling prompts him to open the door and enter the common area of the house he shared with three others. Sometimes he wishes he had chosen to stay closer to school in one of the dorms, if only because he was so done putting up with these idiots. Before he can get too far he sees a flash of red coming up to him and an arm thrown around his shoulders. He looks over and sees fucking Tendou Satori walking with him. "Hey! look who's decided to join us." He groans and wishes he can just go back to his room.

He shoves his arm away and crosses his own. "What are you morons doing?"

Tendou isn't deterred at all. "We morons were having some fun, video game style. Specifically Mario Kart. Join us." The way tendou said it made it some more like a command than a offer.

The loudest of the two on the floor turns around, "Hey hey hey, Iwaizumi! come help me kick Tendou's ass!"

Iwaizumi can't help but laugh as he leaves Tendou's side and sits next to Bokuto on the couch. He picks up an extra controller and readies himself for the next race. It's easy to let himself forget about Oikawa in moments like these, where the room is too loud to hear his own thoughts and there's a challenge for him to take on. He's much more quiet than the others but he is getting more and more into the game as he plays. Bokuto is still loud as ever next to him and Tendou always complains every time he gets hit with a shell. Sooner than not Iwaizumi finds himself smiling.

Eventually, though, Bokuto drops his controller and loudly declares that he's hungry and demands to be fed. Iwaizumi looks back between Tendou and Bokuto. "Okay but I don't think we should cook anything here. Let's go out."

The fourth member finally speaks up, "Good call." Iwaizumi is glad that at least one of his housemates isn't so...rambunctious. When he's not around, Yaku seems to handle Bokuto and Tendou with ease.

Bokuto jumps up from the couch. "Yes! Late night ramen! Late night ramen!" 

He grabs Iwaizumi's wrist and tugs him up. Iwaizumi laughs and follows the rest of them to put on their shoes. He tries not to think about how he and Oikawa used to go to the convenience store late at night and binge on ice cream and beef jerky. 

The memory stings.

They walk out of the house, Bokuto still yelling and Yaku is trying to make him quiet. Tendou walks slower to fall in step with Iwaizumi. "What's gotten you all in a tizzy?"

"It's nothing." Iwaizumi says shortly. He reminds himself that he's only known these three for a little more than a week and he still doesn't trust any of them with his personal life. He's not even sure if they know that he likes guys to begin with.

Tendou's eyes narrow for a second before he shakes his head. "Nope. You were definitely grumpier than usual. But whatever, don't tell me." He shrugs and puts his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Wasn't going to." He grumbles, decidedly in a worse mood than before. 

The last thing he needed was to have these three trying to unlock his tragic backstory. Tendou is still looking at him curiously but just shrugs it off and walks up to Bokuto. Iwaizumi watches him go, falling a bit further behind them. He checks his phone to find a text from Oikawa. He's not surprised. It says the same thing Oikawa always says when he breaks down and calls him. 

_**Oikawa; 23:14**  
sorry about earlier iwa-chan♡♡ _

Iwaizumi sighs before answering Oikawa. 

_**Sent; 23:14**  
you don't need to apologize _

It's the same back-and-forth they do every time, and he knows it's just how Oikawa is. He thinks about the nights where the apologies were whispered in the dark of Iwaizumi's room instead of typed out in a chat box. 

Iwaizumi just wants to go back to the house and lay in his bed until he falls asleep. He doesn't want to be around anyone but he knows he should probably get Oikawa off his mind. He forces himself to keep walking forward, staying at least semi close to the others.

Yaku falls back once Tendou and Bokuto get into a conversation about the best kinds of ramen. "Don't let him get to you."

Iwaizumi looks down at Yaku and gives a small smile. He sighs and puts his hands in his pocket. "Thanks, but he's just being an idiot." He looks back up and sees Tendou glancing back at him. Once they make eye contact, Tendou's head whips forward.

"But, if you need to talk about it," Yaku turns pink and looks away, "I'm here. Or whatever."

Iwaizumi glances at Yaku again. It's hard to see the blush in the dim light of night sky but the street lights help. He's not sure what to make of it, but he decides to put that it the back of his mind. 

"Um, thank you." 

Yaku grunts and makes his way back to the front of the group as they approach the ramen shop. The smell of fresh noodles hits him and he realizes just how hungry he is. Had he eaten dinner? Who knows. They walk up to the bar and he takes a seat between Yaku and Bokuto. 

They quickly order and settle. Bokuto and Tendou are still talking while Yaku and Iwaizumi are awkwardly glancing around the restaurant.

Iwaizumi just wants their food to come quickly because he needs something to focus on besides the ache in his chest that he knows is just residue from Oikawa. He can tell that Yaku is watching him, trying to find a way to start a conversation. 

Iwaizumi looks over at Yaku. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Yaku shrugs. "I just miss my friends, and I can tell you do too."

He looks back up at the kitchen. "That obvious, huh?"

"You were sighing the whole way here."

They get their food, breaking the conversation. Once they start eating a bit, Iwaizumi looks back at Yaku. "Thanks for asking, by the way."

Yaku shrugs again. "No problem. It's just a hunch, but" he swallows a mouthful of ramen, "you're a little more than homesick aren't you?"

Iwaizumi eyes at Yaku, not quite sure how much he wants to tell him. He takes a couple more bites of food before answering. "You could say that."

Yaku glances over to where Tendou is trying to snag a bite of Bokuto's ramen and Bokuto is yelling about it. 

"Me too." He says quietly.

Iwaizumi looks Yaku in the eyes, trying to understand the implications. There’s nothing for him to gain from it, so he goes back to eating his food. "We can mope together, I guess."

Suddenly Bokuto is in their faces, speaking through a mouth full of noodles. "Hey guys, is it cool if I have some friends over this weekend?"

Iwaizumi and Yaku share a look before Iwaizumi looks back over and shrugs. "I don't see why not. Who’s coming?"

"Akaashi!" Bokuto says excitedly. "He was my setter in high school! Maybe my best friend, Kuroo, too."

Yaku's head pops up, "Kuroo is coming?"

"Maybe. Is that alright? Maybe Kenma too?"

Yaku breaks out of his stare and nods before turning his attention back to his ramen. He mutters out, "Yeah, yeah that's fine."

Iwaizumi eyes him for a moment. "Doesn't Kuroo go to Meiji university?"

Bokuto puts his arm around Iwaizumi and leans close to him. "Well yes, but there are trains so if he wants to come I think he will."

"I was just thinking that's where Oikawa goes too."

Yaku looks over to Iwaizumi, watching him, trying to read his face. Iwaizumi notices and looks away from him before Yaku can see more. Bokuto doesn't mention anything if he notices. "Oh that's cool. Yeah Kuroo mentioned that Ushijima and Sawamura go there too."

Iwaizumi nods, and tries not to cringe at Ushijima's name. "Maybe I'll invite Oikawa too."

Bokuto shrugs, "Sure, the more the merrier right?" Iwaizumi is still ignoring the look on Yaku's face.

Tendou perks up. "Then should I invite Ushijima, too?"

Iwaizumi's face turns hard and looks back down at his food. "Why would I care if you invite him?"

There’s a long silence as Tendou gives him a weird look, "Um. I was asking everyone, but okay..."

Iwaizumi grimaces at himself and ignores everyone looking at him. There is an awkward atmosphere now. Yaku speaks up, trying to break the tension. 

"It'll be a tight fit, but it could work."

Bokuto nods, thankfully his normal self. "It will be like a big sleepover. OH. WE SHOULD PLAY PARTY GAMES."

Iwaizumi can see this going wrong in so many ways. This shouldn't be happening, he needs to get over Oikawa not to fall more in love with him. He looks over to Yaku, who also seems a bit uncomfortable about all of this. 

"Maybe that's not-"

"That sounds awesome!" Tendou yells over him. He tilts his drink towards them, "I love party games. I'll get some beers and we’ll make it a good time."

Iwaizumi and Yaku share a look of dread before Iwaizumi sighs. He’s spent enough time with people like them to know that there's no way that they are getting out of this now. 

"Fine."

Tendou and Bokuto let out a collective whoop and are immediately given a dirty look from the staff. 

Yaku looks at Iwaizumi from the corner of his eye. "It will be fine." 

Iwaizumi isn't sure who he was trying to convince. Iwaizumi sighs and puts his chopsticks down. He looks over at Yaku. He seems to be curling into himself, looking down at his lap. Iwaizumi puts his hand on Yaku's back and slowly rubs circles on it. 

"I'm sure it will."

Tendou snorts from where he's looking at them. 

"Gayyyyy." he calls through cupped hands.

 

Iwaizumi snatches his hand back and turns to glare at Tendou but stops himself before he can.  
There's no point in overreacting to his taunts. "Just shut up."

Bokuto, surprisingly, goes stone faced. "Like you aren't?" 

Iwaizumi looks over at Bokuto, surprised, but somewhat relieved at his comment. He looks over at Yaku and he can tell he's feeling the same.

Tendou puts his hands up in mock surrender, "Okay okay. Stop outing me to everyone."

In an instant, Bokuto goes from looking angry to looking genuinely sorry. "Oh, man, I’m sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Tendou shrugs. "I wasn't intending in hiding it from you guys. I like dudes and I'm not sorry, so there."

Yaku straightens up and turns to face the others. "Well, since we're sharing here. I'm gay too."

Bokuto grins. "I like everyone!" 

Then, as Iwaizumi feared, they all turn to face him.

Iwaizumi looks down at his hands before sighing. There's nothing he can really do about it now.

He looks back up, frowning in his usual grumpy way.. "Okay fine. I'm gay. Happy?"

Tendou grins. "Yes, yes we are."

Iwaizumi frowns more before Bokuto ruffles his hair. He brushes his hand off but finds himself smiling nonetheless. Maybe living with these guys wouldn’t be the worst thing ever.

Bokuto crosses his arms. "I'm going to kiss Akaashi this weekend. I'm going to do it this time."

Tendou laughs at him. "Then why are you inviting everyone else over?"

"It looks weird if I just invite him! He's going to think I'm up to something!"

Yaku joins in the laughter, "You could have just said you invited Kuroo and he said no." 

Iwaizumi snickers and adds on, "Yeah and now we apparently have a circus coming."

Bokuto pouts. "You're all so mean to meee!"

They all laugh, but it's Tendou that reassuring him. "It's okay, we'll keep the others out of your hair." He moves his attention to the other two. "Right guys?"

Iwaizumi shrugs and Yaku nods resolutely. "We won't start the semester off with a cockblock. You can count on us"

Bokuto instantly becomes happy again and wraps an arm around Tendou's waist, the other nearly falling off his stool. "Yeah! Thank you guys!"

They're once again given dirty looks and they collectively decide it's time to go back for the night. 

It’s only hours later, once he's alone in his room after the others have all gone their own ways, Iwaizumi sends a text to Oikawa. 

_**Sent; 01:56**  
having a get together this weekend. interested?_

He gets a response within a couple minutes. He knew he would. Oikawa doesn’t know how to go to sleep before 3am. 

_**Oikawa; 01:58**  
Oohh sure! Who's all getting together??_

Iwaizumi doesn't want to lie so he tells him. 

_**Sent; 02:00**  
akaashi from fukurodani, kuroo, possibly the setter from neko...and maybe ushijima _

_**Oikawa; 02:00**  
Uuuggghh ＼| ￣ヘ￣|／ I can never win. Fine. it'll be worth seeing you anyway._

Iwaizumi's heart beats a little faster at the last sentence. Worth seeing him. He feels a blush creep up his neck. God, when did he get so lovestruck? 

_**Sent; 02:01**  
i can't wait to see you trashykawa _

Iwaizumi can see Oikawa smiling.

 _ **Oikawa; 02:03**  
I can't wait to see you too Iwa-chan! ｡;+*(★`∪´☆)*+;｡ _

It makes him ache with a kind of longing he hates to admit to. He missed Oikawa's smile; the real ones he gives when there's no one around to impress. He needs to turn this emotional shit down. 

_**Sent; 02:03**  
get some sleep. it's late._

_**Oikawa; 02:03**  
fine fine. good night Iwa-chan! (｡’▽’｡)♡ _

And with that Iwaizumi puts his phone on his nightstand and lays spread out on his bed. There's so much running through his head and all he wants to do is sleep. He has class in the morning and he knows it’s going to be hell getting up for it. He's not sure how much time passes before he falls asleep, but he wakes up to Bokuto's alarm blaring on the other side of the wall. 

It takes a moment for him to orient himself, but from the tent in his pants and the sweat on his brow he knows he dreamt about Oikawa. Again.

He runs his hands over his face, groaning at the thought. He needs to stop this, but he has no idea how. 

One of his hands moves down to his crotch, lightly palming himself. He can’t help but to think about how bad this is getting. He hisses through his teeth at the friction, fragments of his dream coming back with vivid clarity. Of Oikawa lying under him. Of Oikawa's mouth hanging open as he keeps moaning for Iwaizumi. Of Oikawa clinging to the sheets as he's asking, begging for more. Iwaizumi brings his other hand up to cover his mouth, trying to mask the noises he knows he'll make. He bites down on the heel of his hand as the other moves in quick strokes, driving him closer to the edge. He feels his toes curl into the sheets as his hand moves faster, bringing him to his release. Cum covers his hand and gets on his boxers in one of the most empty orgasms he’s had lately. 

He lies there for a moment, wondering if he should be more ashamed than he is, but his alarm starts blaring in his ear and it's time to start his day. He cleans off his hand with a nearby towel. Iwaizumi tries to busy himself with getting ready to forget about what he just did. He's already headed to the shower in record time.

Bokuto is in the kitchen when he gets there, almost unrecognizable with his hair dripping wet and plastered to his forehead. 

"Mornin' 'Zumi," he says around a mouthful of cereal. Bokuto really needed to stop talking with his mouth full. Iwaizumi eyes Bokuto oddly, not used to seeing Bokuto so...not spiky. He walks up to the fridge and looks around in it. 

"Morning."

There's half a sub from the day before that he decides is probably a suitable breakfast. Bokuto makes room for him at the counter. "You're grumpier than usual. You alright?"

Iwaizumi takes a huge bite of the sub, trying to defer the question. Bokuto is keeping an eye on him until he answers. Under Bokuto’s gaze Iwaizumi finally relents and looks at him. 

"I'm fine."

Bokuto chews his cereal thoughtfully. "You look like you haven't slept."

He puts his sub down and runs a hand through his hair. Did he look that bad? "I slept."

Bokuto laughs at that. "Whatever you say, buddy"

Iwaizumi sighs and looks back at Bokuto. "Why do you guys care so much?"

Bokuto looks a little sad, but Iwaizumi can't tell if it's the expression or the hair. "We all left something behind in high school, Iwaizumi. And we just want to try to make this place home. You're the only one that hasn't opened up at all."

Iwaizumi looks away, feeling guilty now. Leave it to Bokuto to make him feel unfriendly. "Sorry. I wouldn't take it personally. I'm not much of a talker anyway."

"It's okay." Bokuto eats another bite. "Sorry for pushing it. I just want you to feel like you can talk to us, y’know?"

Iwaizumi nods and continues eating his sub. They both eat in relative silence. 

Bokuto seems to have dropped the subject, but Iwaizumi has a feeling that this is going to be brought up again. Bokuto clears his bowl and retreats to his room to fix his hair and put on pants, which he apparently was not wearing under the table. 

Iwaizumi is about to finish his sub when he sees Yaku walk in the kitchen. He was barefoot, only wearing a large t-shirt and boxers. He's rubbing his eyes and Iwaizumi can't help but find the action a bit cute. When Yaku looks up and sees him, he mumbles out a quiet, "Good morning."

"Good morning." He gives him a small smile. He doesn't hate this, seeing these guys every morning. He just wishes the little voice in the back of his head would shut up because it's saying _this should be Oikawa_.

Yaku comes up to the counter and leans against it. "Lunch for breakfast?”

"Judge me." He smirks playfully

Yaku laughs and pulls out some eggs and a frying pan. "You sure you don't want a real breakfast?"

Iwaizumi smiles again. Yaku's orange hair was mussed and he looked like a kitten.

"Thanks, but I'm out of time." Iwaizumi ruffles his hair as he walks behind him and heads back the hall to grab his bag. 

Yaku watches him go. He finds himself blushing a bit at the contact and starts to cook his eggs again until he sees Tendou leaning against the doorframe, watching him with a smug look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Yaku grumbles.

Tendou shrugs and walks towards Yaku. "Nothing, just someone enjoying their morning."

"Uh huh." Yaku narrows his eyes. "Want breakfast?"

"Sure, tiny. Whatcha cooking?"

"Bacon and eggs. But just for that, you're getting the burnt bacon."

Tendou pouts and drapes himself over Yaku's back. "Aww, what? I say tiny with love."

Yaku blushes at the contact and pushes at the eggs. 

"Just shut up." But he doesn't push him off.

Tendou watches his response carefully, making a mental note. "You get embarrassed easily, don't you?"

This time Yaku does push him off. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He grumbles, still pink in the face.

Tendou huffs and hops up to easily sit on the counter to watch Yaku cook. "Yeah, well a lot of people tell me to shut up. I generally ignore them." He eyes Yaku again. "I didn't ask to be rude, I was just curious."

Yaku glances at him over his shoulder as he moves to grab the bacon. "I guess I do."

Tendou hums at the information. "So, I shouldn't think you have a crush on Iwaizumi?"

The pan clatters and Yaku swears, popping his burnt finger into his mouth. "Why would you think that!?"

Tendou has to keep a smirk off his face. "Last night. This morning. You two seemed awfully affectionate. Also your reaction just then."

"He's just...you know, attractive. Or something."

"Something, huh? Okay, okay. I won't bother you about it anymore. Please don't burn my bacon."

"You're lucky you're cute..." Yaku mutters and flips the bacon over.

Tendou jumps down from the counter and walks up closer to Yaku. "Oohh, so am I _something_ too?"

Yaku swallows thickly and busies himself with cooking. "Yeah. Something."

Yaku can feel Tendou leaning closer to him. He can feel his face getting warmer and begs in his mind that Tendou would just back up. All of a sudden, he hears Bokuto yell. 

"What?! You're cooking bacon?" Startled, Yaku jumps back and accidentally hits Tendou's chin with the top of his head.

Tendou curses loudly as Yaku slams his hand backwards for balance. Right into the pan. He yelps and Bokuto grabs his wrist while Tendou is holding his now bleeding lip and they all start talking at once. That's what Iwaizumi sees when he returns to the kitchen and he just wants to go the fuck back to bed.

He's not even sure he has time for this before he has to go to class. He walks up to the trio and considers the situation. "Do any of you need to go to the hospital?"

There's silence as they consider. "No." They mutter collectively.

"Okay well, Yaku out your hand under some water. Bokuto you get the food out of the pan. And Tendou, use a paper towel or something to stop the bleeding." They move all at once and Iwaizumi makes sure they're all alive when he puts on his shoes. 

It's too early for this bullshit. He's about to leave the house before he calls back. 

"Make sure no one dies, okay? And remember to go to class."

He hears Bokuto wail, "Shit, class!" before he closes the door.

Iwaizumi just prays that the house is still standing by the time he gets back.

Too bad his metaphorical home burns down a few days later when Oikawa calls him twice, the first time crying, and then laughing. 

Oikawa Tooru’s heart was officially taken.


	2. Dare Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's voice is muffled into Iwaizumi's neck. "I missed you." 
> 
> He didn't realize how much he missed his scent, the way his voice sounded not filtered through a phone. It was harder than he thought it would be without his best friend.

**Chapter Two: Dare Me**

The weekend comes all too quickly after that. Soon enough, Oikawa finds himself standing at an unfamiliar doorstep with Ushijima and Kuroo, being invited in by someone he didn't recognize.

Apparently Kuroo does, though, because as soon as they're in the house Kuroo has his arm around the guy’s shoulders. Even though the other is trying to shake him off. He turns to Oikawa and Ushijima. 

"Hi. I'm Yaku."

"From Nekoma, right? I’m Oikawa."

"Ushijima Wakatoshi. Nice to meet you." They make their way inside and as soon as Oikawa sees him, he's flinging himself onto Iwaizumi. 

"Iwa-chan!"

Even if there had been another option, Iwaizumi still would have caught him and spun him around. Iwaizumi wraps his arms around Oikawa and brings him close. He rests his cheek on Oikawa’s soft hair and rubs his hands along his back. "I'm glad you're here."

Oikawa's voice is muffled into Iwaizumi's neck. "I missed you." 

He didn't realize how much he missed his scent, the way his voice sounded not filtered through a phone. It was harder than he thought it would be without his best friend.

Iwaizumi doesn't want to let go but he knows he should, especially when Ushijima is watching them. He backs up and looks over at him, "Hey, Ushijima."

"Iwaizumi. It's good to see you again." Ushijima is narrowing his eyes and it makes Iwaizumi uncomfortable. It's like he knows. 

Ushijima comes forward and shakes his hand in greeting, quickly settling his left hand over Oikawa's hips. Iwaizumi notices and it takes every bone in his body to not glare at Ushijima. He looks to Oikawa, who doesn't seem bothered in the least at Ushijima's protective gesture. This whole situation seemed wrong even if he did technically help them get together.

The tension is broken when Tendou bounds over "Hey. You made it!"

Ushijima turns his attention to him and smiles. Tendou clasps his hand on his shoulder and stands in front of him. "Hello, Tendou."

Tendou waggles his eyebrows at Ushijima, directing his sight to the hand on Oikawa's waist. "And what is going on here?"

Both Oikawa and Ushijima share a look. Oikawa looks a bit panicked, "Oh, umm." But then Ushijima answers for him. 

"We are together, Tendou."

Tendou seems to get the hint and just socks Ushijima lightly in the arm. "You sly dog, Ushi." Iwaizumi has to control his face not to scowl.

A small blush forms on Ushijima's cheek and he gives a smile. "Thank you, Tendou." 

Oikawa laughs, even if it holds an awkward tension. He looks over to Iwaizumi, confusion showing his face when he realizes Iwaizumi looks upset. Iwaizumi looks away. He's not ready to answer Oikawa's questions. Not now, and probably not ever. 

He makes eye contact with Yaku from across the room and a look of understanding crosses the redhead's face.

Iwaizumi can't take this uncomfortable atmosphere anymore so he clears his throat. "We should get you guys settled some. Let's bring in your stuff."

"Iwa-chan is such a gentleman!" Oikawa says and lets him lead to the doorway where they had left their bags

Iwaizumi can feel Ushijima watching him, but he tries to play it off. He grabs Oikawa's things and says to him low enough that only they can hear it, "You can stay with me if you want."

Oikawa's face lights up. "It will be like a sleepover!"

Iwaizumi can't help but smile at Oikawa's excitement. He always got caught up in it, no matter how much he likes to deny it. 

"Yeah, a sleepover." 

Secretly, Oikawa is relieved that Iwaizumi offered. He wasn't quite ready to share a room with Ushijima for the whole weekend. When they get back inside he shoots a text to Suga.

_**Sent; 12:49**  
how is Yuki? Thanks again for watching him this weekend btw. _

_**Mr. Refreshing ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨; 12:50**  
Yuki is fine, I'll take good care of him. And no problem, have fun on your little trip. Also, Daichi wants me to tell you to make sure Kuroo doesn't do anything stupid with Bokuto._

_**Sent; 12:50**  
I promise nothing. (✿´ ꒳ ` ) _

He slips his phone back in his pocket. Iwaizumi drops his things off in his room and they join the others in the living room. Not long after, Akaashi arrives with Kenma in tow.

Oikawa sits next to Iwaizumi on the couch, close enough that their shoulders are touching. It doesn't help that Ushijima is on the floor leaning against the couch next to Oikawa’s legs, watching in a way that is making Iwaizumi nervous. 

Luckily, Bokuto is stealing the spotlight by throwing himself at Akaashi, and noticing too late that Kenma was between them. They end up in a pile on the floor, Bokuto laughing and Akaashi sighing loudly with Kenma struggling in the middle. Kenma escapes and sits behind Kuroo for protection. Yaku is there too,and he pats Kenma's knee as reassurance and gives him an apologetic look. Bokuto keeps Akaashi close to him though, not wanting to let him go just yet.

"Bokuto-san, you're crushing my scrotum." The room bursts into laughter as Bokuto scrambles up, red in the face.

Ushijima takes the moment to watch Oikawa's features while he laughs. He can't help but think he's one of the most beautiful people he's ever seen. His gaze shifts to Iwaizumi and he also can't help but think that Seijou’s former ace is sharing the same thought. 

It makes him burn with a jealousy he didn't think he could feel. 

Oikawa looks back at him and smiles, and Ushijima can't help but feel like he's won something. Ushijima shakes his head. He's being ridiculous, there's no need for him to feel jealous. He means no offense to Iwaizumi, but if Oikawa wanted to be with Iwaizumi, he would have by now. He shakes the thought as Oikawa settles his hand on Ushijima's neck, playing idly with his hair.

The jealousy doesn't return until much later in the night, when the takeout cartons are scattered across the floor and they've emptied three cases of beer. Some asshat (Bokuto and Kuroo, he's sure) decided to suggest a game of truth or dare. They were only six minutes in and Tendou has licked the window and Iwaizumi has lost his shirt. Which brings Ushijima to the jealousy gurgling its way up his throat. Oikawa's eyes traced subtly over the (admittedly impressive) planes of Iwaizumi's pecs.

Ushijima starts to get antsy. He's never liked truth or dare and he doesn't understand why people think it's so fun. He can feel a sense of dread run down his spin once Tendou turns his attention towards him.

A slow smile creeps across Tendou's face. "Wa-ka-to-shi-kuuun, truth or dare?"

Ushijima sighs and looks back at Oikawa. He had a strange look on his face like he was waiting for Ushijima to do something stupid. He turns back to Tendou. 

"Dare."

Tendou's smile turns into a sinister sort of grin. "I dare you to kiss one person in this room...of Bokuto's choosing."

Ushijima stares at Tendou, unbelieving of the situation. He gives a quick glance to Oikawa who looks like he's trying really hard to control any outburst. Ushijima glares back at a glowing Bokuto. 

He acts like he's making a very difficult decision before clapping his hands. "Iwaizumi! You have to kiss Iwaizumi!"

Iwaizumi looks like he's about to protest before Oikawa cheers. 

"Do it!" and Ushijima looks at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi sighs and glances at Oikawa before climbing on the stunned Ushijima's lap.

Ushijima is rethinking his life choices at this moment. Iwaizumi has his hands on his shoulders and Ushijima's hands instinctively go to his hips. Ushijima gives one quick nervous glance at Oikawa before focusing back on an obviously annoyed Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi's cheeks are flushed and he's obviously not entirely sober. He raises an eyebrow at Ushijima and settles his weight on Ushijima's thighs, maybe a bit too close. 

"Well? You gonna do it?"

Ushijima huffs annoyed but he leans in anyway. He closes his eyes right before kissing Iwaizumi, trying not to focus on how wrong this felt. They only kissed for a couple seconds before Ushijima leans back.

Iwaizumi scrunches up his face and looks at Oikawa. "Really, Oikawa? That's what got you? It's like kissin' a horse or somethin’."

Ushijima pushes Iwaizumi up and off of him, blushing and grumbling at him, "Well maybe I just didn't want to kiss you."

Tendou laughs at them, "Okay big guy, calm down. You get to pick the next victim."

Ushijima is still frowning. All he wants to do is stop playing and be with Oikawa by himself. He turns around and leans his arm against Oikawa's lap. "Your turn, truth or dare."

Oikawa smiles confidently. In all honesty, he's probably the most sober of all of them, and he's certain he can handle whatever they throw at him. 

"Dare me."

Ushijima looks at him straight in the eyes. "Kiss me."

Oikawa scoffs. "Is this even a dare?" 

He drops to the floor and straddles Ushijima's lap. He brings their faces close and smiles against his lips. He speaks lowly only for Ushijima to hear. "You're being quite possessive. Who's bothering you?"

Ushijima doesn't want to say anything. If Oikawa hasn't noticed the way his best friend is looking at him and if he hasn't said anything then maybe Ushijima shouldn't either. Even though he doesn't like Iwaizumi's feelings, it didn't feel right to out him about them. "No one. I just wanted to kiss you after that."

"Hm." Oikawa is skeptical, but he doesn't push the issue. He just presses himself closer and kisses Ushijima. Ushijima's hands move instantly, one going into his hair and the other running along Oikawa’s back. This feels good, this feels right. Now he can only trust that Iwaizumi won't try anything. Someone throws an empty wrapper at them and Oikawa pulls away laughing. He sits back in his place on the couch. 

"Alright," he claps his hands and looks around until he makes eye contact with Kuroo. "Tetsu-chan, truth or dare?"

Kuroo let's out a laugh. "Well I’m not kissing anyone, so I guess truth."

"Fine." Oikawa pouts. He was planning to make Kuroo give someone a lap dance. "What's the most public place you've ever gotten off?"

Kuroo's face goes red for a second. "Jesus, Oikawa. Umm, probably the gym locker room showers."

Oikawa laughs and they all make a face at Kuroo. "Gross, Tetsu-chan! Your turn."

Kuroo laughs off his blush. "Oh shut up, at least someone was with me." He looks around the room until his eyes land on Yaku. "Ahh, my libero. Truth or dare?"

Yaku huffs, a blush already on his cheeks. He doesn't know why he agreed to play this when he knew he would just end up embarrassed. "Truth, I guess."

Kuroo gives a grin, "Okay. Fuck, marry, kill, between your housemates here?"

Bokuto and Tendou whoop at him and Iwaizumi seems to be back in the game as well. Yaku sighs. Might as well get it over with. 

"Okay, um...Fuck Tendou, marry Iwaizumi, kill Bokuto."

 

Bokuto yells and whines at the same time, turning to Akaashi for support. Tendou makes kissing faces at him while Iwaizumi smiles, "I'm honored."

Yaku hides his blush behind a long gulp of his drink, as if he needed any more alcohol in his system. "Whatever. Iwaizumi. Truth or dare?'

Iwaizumi grimaces, there's no way he's going to tell anyone _anything_ here. "Dare."

Yaku glances around. He doesn't want to make Iwaizumi do anything too terrible, and the guy has already lost his shirt. "Show us your best dance move."

Iwaizumi barks out a laugh and gets up from the couch. That was certainly not as bad as he was expecting. "Okay I can't and don't dance to this is going to be interesting." 

He walks up to the middle of the group. He starts to do something that looks like the running man before he gets too embarrassed and sits back down.

They're all laughing, but the atmosphere is light and Iwaizumi can almost forget that Oikawa is running his hands through Ushijima's hair beside him. He decides to take another swig of his drink and keep going. 

"Bokuto, truth or dare, buddy?"

Bokuto straightens up and bounces a little in his seat. "Ooh ooh, dare!"

Someone groans, probably Akaashi, and everyone else laughs. Iwaizumi smirks at him. "You have to let someone give you a hickey. Kuroo can pick who does it."

Bokuto shoots a hopeful look at Kuroo. Kuroo smiles and give Bokuto a nod that basically means, _I got you._ "I pick Akaashi."

Literally no one is surprised, but Akaashi still turns a bit pink. He stands and crouches next to Bokuto, steadying himself on Bokuto's thighs and leans in. 

"Pardon this, Bokuto-san." He latches onto his neck.

Bokuto tries his best to keep himself from moaning. One of his hands moves up and settles at the bottom of Akaashi's head. He pushes his head a bit more into his neck and closes his eyes at the feeling. Akaashi sucks at the skin with efficient motions, dragging his teeth over the spot just hard enough to feel Bokuto's breath catch in his throat. One of his hands inches up Bokuto's thigh as he licks tenderly over the bruising skin. Once Bokuto feels heat pooling in his gut he panics, there’s no way he's going to get a boner in front of everyone. 

His hand moves down to Akaashi's shoulder and pushes him back. Bokuto notices how Akaashi's eyes are dark he gulps. Akaashi's hand is still on his thigh.

Akaashi leans in close again, whispering, "Bokuto-san, would you like to go to your bedroom?"

Bokuto's eyes light up. "Really?"

Akaashi nods, his hand still high on Bokuto's leg. "We could continue this...if you're interested."

"Oh I'm interested, very interested." Bokuto doesn't even look at anyone when he gets up and grabs Akaashi by the hand and pulls him up. He's already walking out of the group circle before Akaashi mutters out an "Excuse us." 

They're followed by whoops and whistles and a call of "use a condom!" from Tendou. Bokuto doesn't even care and practically runs to his room. Akaashi can't help but smile at how eager he is.

The rest of the household goes on as if they never left. They had swapped from truth or dare to never have I ever and Iwaizumi was losing terribly. Iwaizumi is blushing terribly with a frown on his face. He's never been one to share but all these people seem to do is share. He's looking at Oikawa, who thankfully isn't doing too much better than him.

Tendou is thinking of what to say next. "Never have I ever...jerked off thinking about a friend."

_Fuck this,_ Iwaizumi thinks as he takes another drink.

He feels like Ushijima has been watching him the entire time and he hates it. He so tired of playing this game and the heat of Oikawa leaning against his isn't helping anything. 

"Never have I ever kissed Iwaizumi." Kenma says, and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. He makes eye contact with Yaku and twitches an eyebrow. A silent communication. 

_So done with this._

Yaku stands up, "I'm going to see if there's any more food." He gives Iwaizumi a look and he shoots up, fast enough that Oikawa almost falls over on the couch. "I'll join you."


	3. Fake It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I won't make you leave." 
> 
> Iwaizumi smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.
> 
> "I think I'm just going to get some sleep." Iwaizumi says and stands up. But he stops after he pulls on his jeans. He kneels over Yaku, kissing him with a sweetness that makes his chest ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify: This is _not_ iwaoi. Please read the tags carefully.

**Chapter Three: Fake It**

They stumble into the kitchen and Iwaizumi slumps against the counter.

“I’m dead. I’m dead and this is hell.”

Yaku gives an understanding smile and stands next to him. He rubs his back in a soothing manner. “If you want to bail out I can make something up for you.”

“Nah,” He mutters. “They’ll forget about it soon enough. Thanks though.” 

He gives Yaku a rare smile. The kind that crinkles his eye and makes him look ten years younger.

Yaku blushes and looks away. He leans against the counter next to Iwaizumi. “Is Ushijima bothering you?”

Iwaizumi shrugs. The alcohol was certainly helping him relax. He leans his head on Yaku’s. 

“You really are short,” and before Yaku can get mad, “it’s kinda cute.”

Yaku blushes more. He doesn't have it in him right now to push Iwaizumi off, he's not sure if he even wants to. Instead he puts some weight on Iwaizumi.

"I'm not cute."

"You are though." Iwaizumi mumbles. "Cute and funny and nice. Why couldn't I fall for a guy like you instead?"

Yaku bristles. So much is running through his head right now. He's had some sort of a crush on Iwaizumi since they started living together, it was helping him get over Kuroo. He doesn't have much of a voice, speaking lowly. 

“You still can."

Iwaizumi looks down at him, his head light and his reasoning lighter. "You want me to like you?"

Yaku keeps quiet for some time. He doesn't know how much he wants to say but he feels like he's going to say it anyway. 

"I think I like you. So I would like you to like me too."

Iwaizumi smiles at him again. 

"That would be cool." He says lamely. And then he's leaning in. And his breath is fanning Yaku's face. And he's touching Yaku's hip lightly. "I really wanna kiss you."

Yaku stares at his lips. He's nervous but excited all the same. He looks back up at Iwaizumi's eyes. "Then kiss me."

So he does. He captures Yaku's lips with his own and feels an electric thrum in his veins. It's been so long since he's kissed anyone, but he falls easily into the feeling and the rhythm.

Yaku turns more into Iwaizumi so that their chests are facing. He grips the front of Iwaizumi's shirt and pulls him closer. He's so glad that this is happening, he never thought that he would get the courage to kiss Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi's hands pull them flush together. This was better than he thought it would be. He licks at the seam of Yaku's lips and hums in pleasure when Yaku opens up willingly. 

The height difference is beginning to be a bit much for Iwaizumi's neck so he bends down and grabs Yaku from the back of his knees and set him up on the counter. Yaku draws back in surprise before leaning back in, bringing Iwaizumi close by his shoulders. He opens his mouth for him again and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's neck. Yaku's moan is muffled by Iwaizumi's tongue as he slid it inside, a hand over Yaku's thigh. 

His blood begins to go south, but he’s too busy enjoying the feeling of Yaku's hands scraping against his shoulder blades to be embarrassed.

Iwaizumi pulls Yaku closer to him and situates himself between his legs. He moves his hands along the side of Yaku's legs and around to the small of his back. His fingers start to move under Yaku's shirt and he presses circles into his skin. Yaku swallows back another little noise and hooks an ankle around Iwaizumi's thigh. One hand goes to his hair and tugs lightly at the dark spiky locks.

Iwaizumi's hands move up, bringing his shirt with him. His hands are big enough that once he gets to Yaku's chest he brushes his thumbs across his nipples. Iwaizumi chuckles a bit when he sees that Yaku's blush moved down to the top of his chest. He moves to kiss Yaku's neck, turning the blush a deeper red. 

"Cute." He says and bends down and takes a nipple between his teeth.

Yaku grips harder on Iwaizumi's hair as he pants out. Iwaizumi's shoulder is low enough that Yaku could rest his head against it. 

"Stop saying I'm cute." There's no bite to his tone so Iwaizumi doesn't stop, only smiles.

He goes lower and kisses down over Yaku's navel, the alcohol making him bolder than usual. 

"Fine, you're sexy then."

Yaku breathes heavier and turns his head towards Iwaizumi's neck. 

"Shut up." Yaku leans closer to Iwaizumi's neck and latches onto the underside of his jaw and sucks.

Iwaizumi smiles against the sensitive skin, "Make me."

Yaku sits up and kisses him deeply. His hands cup the back of Iwaizumi's neck and scratches lightly at the skin there. He can feel Iwaizumi's hands go back to roam his chest and he loves it.

"Did you guys find any food?" Tendou wandered into the kitchen, stopping in his tracks when he sees Iwaizumi all over Yaku. 

Something ugly unfurls in his gut, and he wants to push Iwaizumi away. The worst part is that Iwaizumi doesn't stop. He looks at Tendou from the corner of his eye and nibbles at Yaku's jaw.

Yaku whines from the back of his throat. He moves his head to give Iwaizumi more room, when he opens his eyes he sees Tendou. Yaku's eyes go wide and he pushes Iwaizumi off of him. His face is entirely red and he pushes his shirt back down in a rush. 

"Ten.. Tendou."

Tendou smiles with a connotation that Yaku doesn't quite understand. "He's something, huh?"

Yaku doesn't know what to say, he just stares at Tendou, horrified. Iwaizumi sighs and faces Tendou, crossing his arms across his chest. "What are you talking about?"

Tendou sneers, "Don't get too attached, Iwaizumi." Is all he says before huffing back into the other room.

Yaku covers his face. "I'm so sorry."

Iwaizumi walks up to Yaku and pushes down his hands. He lifts Yaku's chin with his fingers lightly. "What did he mean by that? Why are you sorry?"

Yaku just wishes they could go back to kissing. That was much less complicated. "I think he's jealous. But don't worry about it okay?"

Iwaizumi eyes his strangely. "Why would he be jealous of us kissing? Does he like you?"

Yaku shrugs. He touches Iwaizumi's arm, and is just happy he doesn't pull away. "I don't know. He's never said anything. But I told him that I find both of you attractive and I guess he...got the idea that I like him."

Iwaizumi drops his hand and straightens. "Do you?"

"Not the way I like you." Yaku hops off the counter and looks up at Iwaizumi. "I think he's attractive, but I think you're, well," he can't fight down his blush, "I think you're a really great person, Iwaizumi."

It's Iwaizumi's turn to blush as he backs up and scratches the back of his head. 

"Thank you. You're a good person too." He backs away more, looking guilty. "You know I love Oikawa. I don't want to hurt you."

"That's okay." Yaku blurts out. "I don't need you to be in love with me. I'm in love with someone else too."

Iwaizumi takes Yaku’s hand in his. "Kuroo?"  
He nods. "Captains, right?"

"Do..." Iwaizumi looks at the door before turning back to Yaku. "Do you want to go back into the living room?"

Yaku hooks his fingers into the loops of Iwaizumi's jeans and pulls him closer. "Unless you wanted to do something else?"

Iwaizumi doesn't want to go back out there. He doesn't want to deal with Ushijima and Oikawa. He definitely can't handle any more of their games. He smiles down at Yaku. "Something else would be great."

Yaku breathes out something that sounds like relief. "My room?"

"Sounds good. I told Oikawa he could stay in my room, I don't want him walking in."

Yaku smiles shyly and pulls Iwaizumi down the hall and into his room, making sure to lock the door behind them. He leans back against the door and drags his fingers over Iwaizumi's shoulder.

Iwaizumi leans his arms against the door, framing Yaku. He leans down and rests is forehead against Yaku's. "I never expected this to happen."

"I've thought about it." 

He leans in and kisses Iwaizumi like he had wanted to since they'd stopped. Iwaizumi presses himself closer to Yaku. His hands move down until he can pick Yaku up again and pushes him against the door. Yaku groans into Iwaizumi's mouth. His mind is filled with nothing but Iwaizumi and the way his hips are pressing into Iwaizumi's solid abs. Iwaizumi's mouth moves to Yaku's neck. He leaves marks along his way up to sucking his ear. 

"I love how small you are." Iwaizumi pushes him harder into the door. 

Yaku tries to protest but it comes out as a moan. He's hard and just wants Iwaizumi to stop teasing. But he has to admit that he loves the way he can hold him up, and the thought of getting fucked against the door has him shuddering.

As if Iwaizumi had the same idea, he groans in Yaku's ear. "We can do this here, or somewhere more comfortable."

Yaku pulls at his hair. "Here is good."

Iwaizumi laughs, "Here is good, huh?" 

The former ace moves back and kisses Yaku again. Lowering him slightly so he can rub their hips together.

"Yeah," Yaku puffs, shifting his weight to help Iwaizumi rut against him, "really good."

Iwaizumi chuckles when Yaku moans. "They'll be able to hear you, if not the door moving."

Yaku grips his shoulders as another wave of pleasure hits him. "Don't care. Let them hear."  
Iwaizumi laughs again as he picks up the pace against Yaku. The door is shaking now but Iwaizumi can't seem to care as he kisses Yaku again.

Yaku wraps his legs around Iwaizumi's waist. "Iwaizumi," he groans.

Iwaizumi's mouth goes back to Yaku's ear. "Yeah?" His thrusts never slow down.

Yaku doesn't want to come like this, even though he knows he definitely could. "I want you to fuck me."

"I'm going to have to put you down for a second if you want me to fuck you against the door."

Yaku nods and brings his legs down to steady himself. He watches Iwaizumi turn and appreciates the way his muscles ripple over his back.

Iwaizumi is looking around the room, "Where is your stuff?"

Yaku pulls off his own shirt with hurried movements. "There's a box under the bed." 

He blushes, thinking of all that's in the box. Iwaizumi kneels next to the bed and fishes the box out. Yaku gets nervous when Iwaizumi opens the box and finally sees all the toys that he's been able to keep hidden for so long. Iwaizumi's wide eyes turned to amused as he's finding the lube and condoms. He looks back at Yaku, amusement still evident. 

"Really? I never would have guessed this. You're full of surprises tonight." 

Yaku wants to be sassy but Iwaizumi is up and tearing open the box of condoms and really he could watch Iwaizumi's arms flex all night.

Iwaizumi puts a condom in his pocket as he walks back to Yaku. Yaku unbuttons his pants and slides them off along with his underwear. Iwaizumi watches him the whole time, gaze growing darker. Once he gets to the other he leans into Yaku's ear. 

"Turn around."

Yaku almost moans from the sound of his voice. He would never admit it out loud, but he loves being dominated in bed. He does as he's told and presses his face to the door. Iwaizumi shifts behind him and he feels hot breath over the base of his spine.

Iwaizumi leaves light kisses along his shoulder blades and the top of his spine before he opens the lube and covers his fingers. He talks into Yaku's ear again.

"Relax," is all he says before sticking one finger inside.

Yaku bites his lip and groans. The sensation was familiar, yet so very different from when he's on his own. 

His mouth moves before his brain can tell it not to, "I've been thinking about this for weeks.”

Iwaizumi leans against Yaku, pushing his finger in deeper. Yaku moans out as Iwaizumi bites the back of his neck. 

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't seem interested." He gasps out, trying not to push back onto the finger.

Iwaizumi adds a second one next to the first.

“I guess I was wrapped up in my head." He sucks a mark on the top of Yaku's shoulder. "I'm very interested now though."

Yaku's forehead thunks onto the door as he tries to keep his head on straight. He reminds himself that he doesn't need Iwaizumi to love him. This is just physical. He nearly sobs when Iwaizumi finds his prostate. 

"Fuck, you're good at this."

“Maybe you're just sensitive.” Iwaizumi chuckles and Yaku can't help but feel he's being laughed at. Iwaizumi's fingers go faster as he feels Yaku come more undone.

"Shut up-ahh, right there, right there." Yaku starts pushing back against Iwaizumi's fingers as Iwaizumi adds a third. 

He may he teasing Yaku but he wants this too. Once he feels Yaku is stretched enough and a moaning mess he pulls out his fingers, ignoring the whine going from the other. 

Iwaizumi speaks in his ear again, "Turn around."

Yaku complies with rapt attention. He loves the commanding tone in Iwaizumi's voice. He hears Iwaizumi unzip his jeans and then the rip of foil. He looks down and has to suppress another moan. It feels like it's been forever since he's been filled by something other than silicone and Iwaizumi's cock looks like more than enough to have him begging for it. 

Iwaizumi lifts Yaku off the ground again, lowering him just enough to have him sit on the tip of his cock. He presses himself closer against Yaku. 

"You ready?"

"Yes, yes, just do it." Yaku squirms in his arms, trying to lower himself. 

Iwaizumi chuckles again and Yaku's not sure how much he appreciates it anymore. That is, at least until Iwaizumi thrusts hard and into Yaku in one try, filling him up in a way that felt amazing. Yaku's head falls forward against Iwaizumi's shoulder as he pushes both of them closer to the door. Iwaizumi curses under his breath. 

Being inside Yaku was. Well. Amazing. He felt like he was on fire, but in the best way possible. He starts a rough pace, bouncing Yaku on his cock with sheer strength.

Yaku's arms wrap around Iwaizumi's neck, just trying to hold on as his ankles lock behind his back. His head falls back against the door as he moans loud. The sound of the door moving against them was turning Yaku on more than it probably should have. The idea that someone was listening to them made this all the more exciting.

Iwaizumi must be thinking the same because he seems to be trying to pull out every sound he can from Yaku's lips. It might be wrong, but he wants someone to hear them, and he wants it to be Oikawa. It's his fucked up way of showing him he doesn't need him, even though none of this is Oikawa's fault. _It's entirely his fault,_ Iwaizumi's mind supplies and he brings Yaku down just a bit harder.

Iwaizumi latches onto Yaku's neck and bites hard enough to leave marks, the pain making Yaku moan again. He doesn't want to do anything, only let Iwaizumi take him to take him for all he's worth and use him until they both get enough pleasure to forget about their shitty love problems. 

This isn't healthy, he knows, but he really can't seem to care, especially when Iwaizumi is making him so close to coming without his cock being touched. His back is scraping the door unpleasantly, but Iwaizumi is filling him so well and it's all he can do to hold on while Iwaizumi fucks into him. 

Iwaizumi's hands are large and hot against his thighs. One of them moves up at takes Yaku's dick and moves his hand along with his thrusts. Yaku's head hits the door hard, but he can't even feel the pain because of how good Iwaizumi is making him feel.

He starts tensing up and he knows he's going to come soon. Every flex of Iwaizumi's biceps brings him closer to orgasm. 

"I'm close, don't stop, so good." He moans loudly, back hitting the door repeatedly

Iwaizumi smirks and moves his hand faster. He's close too but he doesn't want to tell Yaku that. Instead, he focuses on making Yaku come first, and he can tell it will be soon from the way he's clenching around him. Yaku comes with a loud moan. He's shaking and he's sure he's never come so much in his life. 

"That's it," Iwaizumi coaxes him, voice raspy and uneven, "come for me." 

Yaku is whimpering, Iwaizumi is still moving fast inside of him. Yaku lets his weight fall to the door as Iwaizumi grips his thighs tighter. Iwaizumi loves the image in front of him, knows he's going to come soon.

Iwaizumi's legs start to shake and he bites down on Yaku's neck and comes hard inside him, filling the condom. He holds Yaku up for another moment, kissing the mark he had just made gently, soothing the sting with his tongue. 

Yaku is panting against Iwaizumi's neck. Iwaizumi slowly pulls out of him and gently puts him down. He gives him light kisses along his face before finding a towel to clean them off. He ties off the condom and Yaku gingerly makes his way to the bed and sits down, watching Iwaizumi bend down and tug his boxers back on. 

There's a tension around them, and they both know why. 

"Do you regret it?" Yaku asks, even though he's not sure he wants to know the answer

Iwaizumi looks back over to him and sighs. He sits on the bed next to Yaku. 

"No." He looks around a bit, still not sure of how he's feeling. "I'm not sure."

Yaku nods. "Alright." He's not really sure what else to say. He can't say he regrets it, because hell if that wasn't the best orgasm he's had in months, but he can't shake the feeling that this was wrong in a way. "Are you going to go back out?"

Iwaizumi looks back at Yaku. "I should. I'm not sure if I want to though."

Yaku shrugs. "I won't make you leave." 

Iwaizumi smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"I think I'm just going to get some sleep." Iwaizumi says and stands up. But he stops after he pulls on his jeans. He kneels over Yaku, kissing him with a sweetness that makes his chest ache. "I'll see you in the morning?"

Yaku gives a small smile and nods. "Yeah." Iwaizumi looks a bit awkward as he picks up his shirt and puts it on. Before he walks out the door Yaku speaks up again. "Good night, Iwaizumi."

He pauses with his hand on the doorknob. "I've had my dick in your ass. At least call me Hajime."

Yaku blushes again. He's not used to Iwaizumi's frankness. 

"Oh okay. Um, good night." He pauses for a second, trying to get his blush down. "Good night, Hajime."

Iwaizumi sends another one of those heart attack smiles over his shoulder. 

"Good night, Morisuke." 

He makes the short trip down the hall to his room and finds Oikawa sitting on his bed, surprisingly alone and looking less than happy.

Iwaizumi walks in slowly. He sits next to Oikawa, awkwardly playing with his hands. He looks over at Oikawa who's staring ahead.   
"Hey."

"Welcome back." He says, but not without a bite in his voice.

Iwaizumi swallows thickly. "What's wrong?"

"What were you doing?" Oikawa snaps, finally looking at him.

Iwaizumi flinches back and tries to steady himself. "I...what do you want me to say?"

Oikawa curls up into himself. They both know what happened in that room, whether or not Iwaizumi says it. 

"This isn't like you, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi leans forward and puts his head in his hands. "I don't know what to tell you."

Oikawa looks at his hands. He doesn't know how to say _I thought you loved me_ without also saying _I'm in love with you_. Because of all the things Oikawa may be, he wasn't a liar. Especially not to his best friend. But he needs to know if those feelings were real at all.

Oikawa sighs and turns to face Iwaizumi. "Why were you with him?"

Iwaizumi stares at him for a moment. His heart hurts. 

"He was willing, I was in the mood." He brushes it off, and hopes to hell Yaku never hears him say that. Because of all the things Iwaizumi is not, he is a liar. Especially to his best friend. "Why do you care anyway?"

Oikawa stands up and stands in front of Iwaizumi, looking all the world like he might cry. Part of Iwaizumi sort of wants him to, but it's just the part of him that's hurting. 

"I care because you're my best friend. I care because you've never done this before." He kneels and looks Iwaizumi in the eyes. "I care because I don't want you to get hurt."

It's so hard not to lean forward and kiss him right now, he's so close. It's so hard, and Iwaizumi has always been weak for Oikawa. But he doesn't do it, and just reaches out to brush some hair from Oikawa's eyes. 

"I'm fine." Is all he can say, even though he knows Oikawa won't buy it.

Oikawa reaches up and takes Iwaizumi's hand in his own. "Please stop lying to me."

"Why do you want me to say it?" He chokes out, voice raspy and quiet. 

He looks into Oikawa's eyes and it really shouldn't hurt this much to know the same thing he's known for years. That Oikawa doesn't love him back, not in the way he wanted.

Oikawa let's out a shaky breath, trying not to cry. "Because saying your feelings out loud helps. You've told me that."

They look at each other for a moment longer, stiller than the air around them. Iwaizumi smiles in a sad way. So this was how it had to be. He runs his thumb over Oikawa's knuckles, and wishes he were holding his hand for another reason. 

"You already know that I love you, Tooru."

Oikawa smiles matches Iwaizumi's sadness. 

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you too, but..." Oikawa looks down and squeezes his hand back. "You already know I don't love you the same."

"I know." He shakes his head. "I wish that made it easier."

"Me too." He let's go of Iwaizumi's hand and moves to sit back on the bed. He wraps an arm around Iwaizumi and pulls him to his side. "I really appreciate you helping me with Ushiwaka-chan. I know it must have been hard for you."

Iwaizumi slumps into him. Oikawa is a good friend, he thinks, not for the first time. "I want things to work out for you two. And I think I want things to work out for Yaku and I too."

Oikawa moves his hand up and down Iwaizumi's arm. "So you do like him."

"I mean, yeah." He leans into the touch. A small, expected rejection couldn't wash away years of pining. "And you're actually, you know. With Ushijima?"

Oikawa smiles. "Yeah, we're something." He sounds confused but happy. "He really likes me and I don't hate him. He's actually not a bad guy." He looks down at Iwaizumi who's frowning. "I know that doesn't sound like a good reason. But I want this to work."

Iwaizumi lies down and takes Oikawa with him. It’s just like when they were little and held hands in bed and talked for hours. The thought makes Iwaizumi feel lighter than he has in weeks. "I want you to be happy. That's all I want."

Oikawa snuggles closer to Iwaizumi. "I know but I know you want it to be different. I'm sorry I've been so selfish with you."

"You haven't taken anything I haven't offered to give." He says quietly. He rubs up and down Oikawa's back, stopping to tangle his fingers into his hair. He's struck with the thought that Oikawa smells different. 

He doesn't quite smell like home anymore.

Oikawa's hands grip at Iwaizumi's shirt. "That doesn't make it better."

Iwaizumi feels Oikawa shaking and pulls his head close to his chest. "Come on don't cry."

Oikawa sniffles and nuzzles closer. "I'm not crying." Iwaizumi smiles and tightens his hold on Oikawa.

"If anyone should be crying, it's me." He laughs genuinely and it feels so good. Oikawa's hair is soft and bouncy in his fingers and Iwaizumi thinks he might be okay. 

They're going to be okay. 

"You're still my trashykawa."

"Stop being mean, Iwa-chan! I'm crying!" Oikawa can't help but laugh too. He's been so scared of this conversation for so long, he's happy that it went so well. He doesn't have to lose his best friend.

Iwaizumi digs his free hand into Oikawa's side, knowing it would make him squawk. "I thought you said you weren't crying, huh?"

Oikawa squirms back, laughing. He pushes a hand against Iwaizumi's chest and grabs the other one. "You're still being mean! Rude, Iwa-chan! I was just saying that."

"Sure, sure" he laughs. They struggle a bit more and fall into a comfortable silence, Oikawa's legs thrown over Iwaizumi's knees and Iwaizumi's arms trapping Oikawa to his chest. "We're going to be fine, Oikawa."

Oikawa breaths easy for the first time since Iwaizumi came in the room. "I know. We've been together all our lives. Why stop now?"

Iwaizumi smiles. "Will Ushijima be alright with you staying here tonight?"

Oikawa shrugs. "He better be...but I would doubt he would like it." he trails off until Oikawa shoots up out of Iwaizumi's arms. "That's what he was being so protective tonight! He noticed but didn't say anything." At Iwaizumi's guilty face Oikawa shakes his head. "It's okay. He'll understand."

Iwaizumi shakes his head. "I don't want him to hate me. Not if he's dating you."

"Okay, well, let's talk to him tomorrow about it. He'll believe what we say." Iwaizumi still looks a bit uneasy so Oikawa adds on. "I could get him now if you want to clear things up."

Iwaizumi just blinks back. He was not sober enough (or nearly drunk enough) to deal with that on top of everything else tonight. "I want to sleep. I'll work out my relationships in the morning. Or. Late afternoon."

Oikawa smiles and pulls Iwaizumi off the bed. "Okay, I can agree with that. Let's get changed and ready then sleep."

They get ready slowly, lots of playful banter in between. They run into Yaku on their way to brush their teeth, he's on his way out. But he passes by them without a word. Oikawa sends Iwaizumi a look and he sighs. 

"Okay." He trots after Yaku and leans in the doorway to his room. 

"Hey, Morisuke. Got a second?"

Yaku stops in the middle of his room and turns around. Iwaizumi can see the nervousness on him. "Um, yeah I guess. What's up, Hajime?"

He's in his typical nightwear now: an oversized shirt and boxers. Iwaizumi smiles. It's definitely a cute look. He takes the few steps forward and cups Yaku's face. He's not sure what he wants to say, but he's pretty sure he knows what to do. So he kisses him as sweetly as he did before.

Yaku kisses back quickly even if he's confused by it all. His hands come up to lay on Iwaizumi's arms. Once they pull apart Yaku looks a bit dazed. 

"What was that for?"

"I talked to Oikawa." He says.

Yaku stills, his face goes a bit guarded. "You told him?"

"Yeah." He tries not to be bothered by the tone. "We had some things to talk about. But I know now that this is what I want. I want this, with you, whatever this might be."

Yaku smiles a bit. "I want this too." He pauses and looks down. "Do you want me to tell Kuroo? Maybe like a clean slate thing?"

Iwaizumi tilts his chin up so he's looking at him again. "I won't make you. That's something. You have to decide for yourself."

Yaku smiles. "Maybe our high school loves getting boyfriends is a good thing."

"Probably." Iwaizumi says. He kisses Yaku again, just because. "I always knew it wouldn't work out for Oikawa and I. And I guess it's time to move on."

Yaku steps forward and leans his forehead against Iwaizumi's chest. "I suppose I should do the same." Before Iwaizumi could respond he backs up again and looks up at him. "I will move on. With you."

Iwaizumi smiles down at him. "Are you going to talk to Kuroo?"

Yaku looks a bit scared but nods his head with confidence. "I should. We don't have the same history that you and Oikawa have so it might be easier."

Iwaizumi kisses him again. He can't get enough of the surprised look on Yaku's face every time. 

“Kuroo is a good guy, it will be fine. But..." he looks pensive, "if he somehow decides to go with it, I want you to take your chance. Don't let Kuroo be your what if."

Yaku gives a humorless laugh. "He's already with Sawamura. He won't choose me over him." He sighs and runs his fingers along the waistband of Iwaizumi's pajama pants. "I think I want to take my chances with you more. Kuroo isn't my _what if._ But you would be, if I didn't choose you."

"This is your chance to back out, you know."

Yaku chuckles. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" He smiles up at Iwaizumi. "I want to learn about you. I want to do this with you."

Iwaizumi's mouth twists up playfully, "Is it because of the great sex?'

Yaku actually laughs. A genuine, happy laugh. "I mean it helps. But I like you as a person, I want to know more."

"Me too." Iwaizumi hears Oikawa whining for him across the hall. "I should go keep my bestfriend company. But I'll see you tomorrow."

Yaku moves a hand up and brings Iwaizumi's head down enough for Yaku to kiss him. "Good night then." He rises on his tiptoes and kisses him.

Oikawa is smirking at him when Iwaizumi returns to his room. "Not a word shittykawa"

Oikawa raises his hands in fake innocence. "I would never say a word about you and your tiny new crush."

Iwaizumi flicks off the lights and they pile into his bed. "If you don't stop you're getting every detail of what happened earlier."

Oikawa moves close to Iwaizumi and takes one of his hands. "I already heard what happened earlier."

Iwaizumi has the good grace to blush. "You did?"

Oikawa laughs. "Well at least some of it. You two weren't exactly quiet."

It's dark enough that Iwaizumi doesn't have to hide his blush, but he pushes his face into Oikawa's hair anyway. "Sorry. I got too excited."

Oikawa snuggles a bit closer to Iwaizumi, exhaustion finally getting to him. "We noticed. It's okay, I'm over it now. I'm happy for you."

Iwaizumi grunts in response. He's falling asleep pretty quickly. After the day's events he's pretty exhausted. He kisses the top of Oikawa's head gently. 

"G'night my trashykawa."

Oikawa's eyes fall shut as he puts his head in the crook of Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

"Good night my Iwa-chan."


	4. Frayed Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you alright?"
> 
> "Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah I'm okay. You don't need to worry about it." Yaku is playing with his fingers, not really looking at Iwaizumi.
> 
> Iwaizumi gets a little pissed off. He's so obviously lying it's infuriating. 
> 
> "Fine." He mutters.

**Chapter Four: Frayed Edges**

It's the best Iwaizumi has slept in months, even if he does wake up slightly hungover.

Oikawa, as usual, is awake before him. He walks into the kitchen to find Yaku making a large amount of eggs. Probably for the rest of the house. It makes him smile. He walks up behind him and puts his hands on Yaku's hips and nips at the shell of his ear. 

"Morning."

Yaku jumps slightly but soon relaxes into Iwaizumi's touch. He continues making the eggs as if Iwaizumi wasn't even there. 

"Good morning."

Iwaizumi is content to be ignored and continues kissing and biting along Yaku's jaw and neck. It's unbelievable how much he's craved this domesticity. 

Yaku squirms a bit when the kisses start to tickle. "Stop it, anyone can walk in soon."

Iwaizumi licks over a mark he must have left last night. One hand trails around Yaku's front to cup him lightly. "Embarrassed?"

Yaku pushes his hand away as his blush comes back. They hardly notice when Tendou comes walking into the kitchen. 

"You two can't get enough can you?"

Iwaizumi bristles. "Problem, Tendou?"

Tendou shrugs and walks to the fridge. "No problem. I'm over it, I was just observing."

It's awkward until Kuroo walks in, stretching. "Hey guys." He pops over Yaku's shoulder. "What's cooking?"

Yaku looks over and smiles, "I'm cooking eggs. I hope we have enough food for all us guys."

Kuroo grins. "You're a doll, Yaku."

Yaku turns his head and glares at Kuroo. "Shut up." He turns his attention back to Iwaizumi, "Could you grab some plates and stuff for us? We're going to need a lot." 

Iwaizumi nods and starts pulling out plates and chopsticks. Bokuto comes in then too, wrapped around a grumpy looking Akaashi.

Tendou moved to sitting on the counter with a glass of orange juice in his hands. "You know he's not going to run away if you let go of him, Bokuto."

Bokuto whines, "But why would I want to?"

Kuroo jumps in and walks over to Tendou, leans against the same counter next to him. "It's okay Tendou, Akaashi always looks like he's grumpy. He's probably enjoying the attention."

"Shut up, Kuroo-san." Akaashi grumbles, but clings to Bokuto as well. 

Ushijima comes into the kitchen then, obviously just back from the shower. Tendou gives a quick wave to Ushijima. He nods to him but stays more towards the outside of the group. "Morning, ‘Toshi."

"Good morning, Tendou." Iwaizumi spares him a glance in time to see Oikawa sliding under Ushijima's arm, looking sleep mussed and wearing his glasses.

Normal conversation starts between everyone, especially when Kenma joins the group. Iwaizumi finishes getting everything out as he steals glances of Ushijima. He looked generally happy, having Oikawa in his arms. Iwaizumi sighs and walks up to the two. He looks at Oikawa first. 

"We might as well get this done now." When Oikawa frowns he turns his attention to Ushijima. "We need to talk."

Ushijima looks at Oikawa, then back to Iwaizumi. "I suppose we do." They quietly file into Iwaizumi's bedroom and Iwaizumi shuts the door behind them.

Oikawa sits on the edge of the bed as Ushijima stands next to him. Iwaizumi sighs and walks towards them. 

"I wanted to clear things up between us." Ushijima stares him down, so Iwaizumi continues, voice clear and strong. "I'm in love with Oikawa. But I'm done chasing him. He chose you, and I'm fine with that." Ushijima is still silent and Oikawa starts shifting nervously. He pulls at the edge of Ushijima's shirt. 

"Don't you have anything to say?"

Ushijima sighs and sits next to Oikawa. "I had no idea until I came here. It made me feel uncomfortable and overprotective, but I'm glad you two worked it out. And I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier."

Iwaizumi finds that his smile comes easier than he had expected. He sticks out a hand. "Friends?"

Ushijima stares at his hand for a moment before standing and shaking it. "I think that would be best."

Iwaizumi tilts his head at the response, but the smile doesn't leave his face. "You're a weird guy. Just don't break my best friend's heart, understand?"

Ushijima nods. He gives a small smile, trying to match Iwaizumi. "I don't plan on it."

Oikawa jumps up and throws his arms around both of them. "Yay! Now let's never have these awkward conversations again."

Iwaizumi laughs and wraps one of his arms around Oikawa’s waist. "I would appreciate that. Breakfast?"

"Breakfast." He agrees and he pulls Ushijima along with them, happy to be done with the mess.

When they get back to the kitchen Yaku has already been plating the food. Iwaizumi untangles himself and walks back over to Yaku. 

He kisses the top of his head, "Thank you for breakfast."

"No problem." he flushes. 

Kuroo is leaning on the counter, texting Sawamura.

_**Sent; 09:26** _  
_Hey sexy. Woke up with the worst morning wood and missed you_

Kuroo doesn't have to wait long before he gets a response. 

_**Daichi♡; 09:29** _  
_Really tetsu? you want that to be the first thing you text me in the morning_

_**Sent; 09:30** _  
_well it got your attention. Usually I have to wait hours for a text back._

_**Daichi♡; 09:30** _  
_you caught me at a good time. i wouldn't think much of it_

_**Sent; 09:31** _  
_That's cold babe._

Kuroo smirks while texting. He knows the look Daichi gets when he calls him pet names

_**Daichi♡; 09:32** _  
_don't call me that._

Kuroo smiles at the text as he gets another one almost immediately. 

_**Daichi♡; 09:32**  
are you not having fun at bokutos? i'm surprised you're texting me_

_**Sent; 09:32** _  
_A lot of weird romance shit is happening. It's like a Beverly hills drama or something. Or maybe I just miss you._

_**Daichi♡; 09:34** _  
_oh. that sounds interesting. you should give me a full story when you get back. it is a bit quiet without you._

_**Sent; 09:34** _  
_aw are you lonely without me baby?_

_**Daichi♡; 09:34** _  
_kuroo stop with the names and no i'm not lonely. i have suga with me._

_**Sent; 09:34** _  
_hi suga!_

He snickers to himself as Yaku calls for the household to come sit down. 

_**Sent; 09:34**  
so I guess Ushijima and Oikawa hooked up_

_**Daichi♡; 09:35**  
That's only a little surprising. i'm sure ushijima is over the moon._

_**Sent; 09:35**  
it's gross lol. Makes me miss you more though. I want to take you out when I get back._

_**Daichi♡; 09:35**  
ooh a date. sure but you're paying_

_**Sent; 09:35**  
of course. How is suga and his...friend._

_**Daichi♡; 09:35**  
They're um good I guess. suga seems to be a bit preoccupied with him_

_**Sent; 09:36**  
Ew_

Kuroo laughs and Kenma sends him a weird look so Kuroo leans over so Kenma can read the text. Kenma makes a face, "Don't show me that."

_**Daichi♡; 09:37**  
yeah but at least he doesn't flaunt it like you_

_**Sent; 09:37**  
it's not my fault you're so irresistible ;)_

_**Daichi♡; 09:39**  
You're being gross. Bye._

Kuroo knows that Daichi is most likely blushing right now and he loves that knowledge. He only wishes Daichi was here so he can see it. He decides to focus on his breakfast for now and takes some of the eggs that are passed around. Yaku is sitting across from him. 

"Kuroo" he says lowly "could I talk to you after we eat?"

Kuroo looks at him confusion crossing his face. "Sure." 

He continues eating and doesn't notice the nervous look on Yaku's face. Iwaizumi squeezes Yaku's hand under the table. Tendou looks at the three of them. He's perceptive, and the interaction doesn't go unnoticed. What he doesn't notice is the way Kenma sees him observing the others. They make eye contact and Tendou grits his teeth. Kenma doesn't say anything. He continues eating quietly, keeping an eye on Tendou and the others. He didn't come here to be around all this relationship drama.

It's whatever. They'll be heading back to Tokyo in the evening anyway. He glances at Akaashi and Bokuto and wonders if Akaashi will be able to get free. Bokuto is sitting close enough to Akaashi that there's barely any space between their shoulders. Bokuto keeps talking to him about God knows what but Akaashi seems to be listening intently. Kenma sort of admires how caring Akaashi is, even if he doesn't show it.

He looks back at Kuroo, who seems to be absorbed in his phone and his food. Seeing all these couples makes him miss Shouyou. He's not sure if Shouyou would respond to him if he texts him, probably too caught up in practicing. Now he just wants to go to Miyagi and play video games while Shouyou watches him, arms wrapped around his waist and chin on his shoulder. He can't wait to see him again. Skype and phone calls only do so much, and he really is lonely without Kuroo around. 

He must have been frowning because soon Kuroo leans over, "You okay?"

Kenma types on his phone, too nervous to speak up. He didn't do well with people he doesn't know. 

_**Kenma :3c; 09:43**  
miss shou_

Kuroo looks back down at his phone. He frowns when he reads the message but doesn't look back at Kenma, incase someone is watching. 

_**Sent; 09:43**  
you need anything?_

_**Kenma :3c; 09:43**  
no. are you and yaku-senpai okay?_

_**Sent; 09:43**  
yeah? why wouldn't we be?_

_**Kenma :3c; 09:44**  
he's nervous. don't know why_

_**Sent; 09:44**  
Neither do I. He shouldn't be nervous to talk to me._

_**Kenma :3c; 09:44**  
Too much drama here._

_**Sent; 09:44**  
I wasn't aware i would be involved in this drama_

_**Kenma :3c; 09:44**  
when are you not_

_**Sent; 09:44**  
okay but it's never really my drama_

_**Kenma :3c; 09:44**  
i know._

Kuroo looks back up at Kenma who's giving him a _why don't you notice these things_ look. Kuroo turns and looks at Yaku, who seems to be enjoying himself talking to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

He still can't think of why Yaku would be nervous. Kenma shrugs back at him and pokes at his food. By noon, the kitchen is cleared and everyone is lounging around. Kuroo approaches Yaku, who freezes when he sees his former captain approaching. 

"Hey, you wanted to talk?"

Yaku looks back to Iwaizumi for a moment. Kuroo notices but doesn't comment. "Um, yeah. Let's go to my room."

"Lead the way." He follows him into his room. Yaku closes the door once they're both in. Kuroo is leaning against his desk, hands in lap waiting for Yaku to start. When Yaku doesn't say anything, Kuroo talks. 

"Kenma said you're nervous. You don't have to be nervous around me, Yaku."

Yaku sighs. "Might as well get this over with." He doesn't look at Kuroo. Those pretty golden eyes were too searching. "Did you know that...I mean, do you...ugh. I love you, Kuroo. That's it."

Kuroo’s eyes go wide and straightens up a bit. "Oh." He pauses and takes a step closer to Yaku.

"Sorry, I-I didn't know." The air gets a bit awkward between them. "What about Iwaizumi, does he know?"

Yaku still doesn't look at him. "Yeah. He's the reason I'm doing this."

"Oh." He pauses for a moment before getting his thoughts together. How did he never catch on? He tries to keep his tone even. "I don't mean to be rude but why did you tell me? You know I'm with Sawamura and you're with Iwaizumi now. You could have let it go."

"I didn't want you to be the one that got away." Yaku can only hope that Kuroo understands, because he doesn't know how else to explain it. Saying that Iwaizumi told him to doesn't sound right.

Kuroo looks somewhat confused but doesn't say anything. Yaku's never been too good with words, he probably means something else. He walks closer to Yaku and tilts his head up. "Thank you, for telling me."

Yaku is about as red as his hair. "Yeah. Just...don't mention this to Sawamura? I don't want him to dislike me."

Kuroo smiles, "He's not going to dislike you, but if you don't want me to tell him I won't. I promise."

"Thank you." Yaku hopes that Kuroo knows he's not just thanking him for not telling, but for hearing him out.

"Of course. I may not feel the same way as you, but I still value our friendship. I don't want to lose it."

Yaku looks at him for the first time since they entered, and he's smiling. "Me too"

Kuroo smiles and pushes Yaku into his chest. "Alright, time to hug it out." He wraps his arms around Yaku's shoulders and squeezes. "I'm glad you told me."

Yaku squirms, embarrassed beyond belief. But he pats Kuroo's back anyway. "Yeah, yeah."

Kuroo gives him one last squeeze before letting him go. "Let's go back out, I'm sure Iwaizumi is worried."

They go out and Iwaizumi's eyes immediately find Yaku. He looks relieved to see Yaku coming straight towards him. 

Kuroo goes and sits next to Kenma. He watches as Yaku sits next to Iwaizumi and leans against his side. They look good together. They look happy. 

Kuroo leans over and whispers in Kenma's ear, "Yaku and I talked. Everything is fine now."

Kenma's sharp eyes take in Yaku's easy smile, and Iwaizumi's relaxed stance. He looks back up at Kuroo and half of his mouth tilts up in a smile. "Good."

Iwaizumi is so glad that everything went well. Yaku didn't really say much, only a nod and a smile but Iwaizumi knew what he was trying to say. Oikawa shoots a curious look to them as well, but Iwaizumi waves him off. that was another conversation for another time. They only had a few hours before their guests had to catch their train back to Tokyo though. Iwaizumi wraps his arm around Yaku's shoulders and draws him closer. He still looked somewhat sad, and Iwaizumi could understand. They could talk about it once everyone left.

Oikawa leans back against Ushijima's chest. "We're having dinner with Suga-chan when we get back. Don't forget."

Ushijima wraps his arms around Oikawa’s waist. "I haven't forgotten. Are you worried about it?"

He sighs and snuggles into the hold. "Not now that we're...together." He says the word carefully, like he's not sure if it applies.

Ushijima kisses the back of Oikawa's neck. "I'm glad. I'm surprised that's all he wanted for watching Yuki."

Oikawa giggles. "He was probably hoping for us fighting."

Ushijima smiles at the reaction and kisses him again. "We can pretend to fight. Or we can act lovey dovey instead."

Oikawa turns around and situates himself in Ushijima's lap. "Let's do it. We'll act so in love he's going to vomit."

One of Ushijima's hands moves up to Oikawa's cheek. He pulls Oikawa closer to him and kisses him lazily. "I would be happy to do that."

Oikawa hums into the kiss. It would be easy to pretend no one else was around if not for Tendou and Bokuto bickering in the background. 

"If you can pull this off with me, I'll reward you when we get back"

Ushijima smirks and bites at Oikawa's ear. His voice lowers, "Well then, I'll try my best."

Oikawa shivers and rocks his hips lightly into Ushijima's lap. "I'm not sure I can wait"

Ushijima's hands go to Oikawa's hips and keeps him still. "Not in front of everyone, Oikawa."

"No fun, Ushijima-kun~" He whines, purposefully mocking, but he complies and stays still, kissing him again in compliance.

Ushijima's hands move up to rub his back. "I don't want anyone else see you come undone."

Oikawa's breath catches in his throat. 

"O-oh." He exhales. The possessive hands on his waist and the dark look in Ushijima's eyes make him feel too hot and he presses himself closer into Ushijima's chest. "I'm all yours, Wakatoshi." He whispers

Ushijima smiles and bites at Oikawa's neck lightly. "And I yours, Tooru."

Oikawa wonders why he fought this for so long. Hearing his first name on Ushijima's lips did things to his heart that he couldn't explain.  
He turns his head and catches Iwaizumi's eye. He gives him a big smile because he can't help it, and warmth explodes in his chest when Iwaizumi lifts the corners of his mouth in an honest smile. Ushijima notices the exchange and smiles at Iwaizumi when Oikawa rests his head against his shoulder. He feels regretful about his actions toward Iwaizumi. When Ushijima and Oikawa started whatever this was, he was nervous about how serious it was. He's relieved to know that he doesn't need to worry anymore.

Three hours later they're all saying goodbye at the train station, and Oikawa is totally not crying on Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa is mostly dead weight on Iwaizumi as he's rubbing his best friend's back, laughing. "Stop crying, trashykawa, you can visit again."

"Shut up, you brute!" He wails. 

Kuroo looks over at Yaku and holds out his arms. "Bring it in, man."

Yaku grumbles but walks to Kuroo, simply wrapping his arms around him. Until Kuroo squeezes him and rocks his weight side to side. Once he lets go he looks down to Yaku. "Thank you for having us."

Yaku grumbles again and pushes his face into Kuroo's chest to hide a blush. "No problem. We'll come see you guys next time."

Kuroo ruffles his hair and hugs him again. "I would like that."

The loudest crying of all comes from Bokuto. But then again, no one really expected anything less. "Akaashiiii, I don't want you to leave!"

Bokuto has his arms around Akaashi and pushing his face into Akaashi. "Bokuto-san, please. I have to go home."

"But I'll miss you." he mutters into Akaashi's hair.

Akaashi sighs and hugs Bokuto back. His voice becoming lower and more sincere. "I know. I'll miss you too."

Bokuto hangs on for a moment longer before they hear the announcement for boarding and he finally gas to let go. 

Tendou throws an arm around Ushijima. "Good to see you, Waka. I'm glad you made it up."

Ushijima nods and turns to Tendou. "I'm glad I came as well. It seemed to be a good trip for a lot of us." His gaze becomes more concerned. "Did you have an enjoyable time?"

Tendou shrugs. "It was good to see you." He repeats, trailing off. "But I think my housemates and I need to talk about some stuff later."

Ushijima looks over to the others then back at Tendou. "I hope everything is alright with you."

"Me too." Tendou forces a smile. "You guys should get going. You're going to miss your train." His words are backed up by Kuroo pulling Oikawa off of Iwaizumi and Kenma looking impatient behind them.

Ushijima nods at him before turning to leave. He takes a step forward but then stops and turns back to Tendou. "Message me if you want to talk." 

He walks back to Oikawa and the others before he sees Tendou's response.

Tendou smiles as he watches him leave. Sometimes he forgets how good of a friend Ushijima can be. He turns back to his housemates and slaps Bokuto hard on the back. 

"Cheer up, big guy! Let's get popsicles on the way back, my treat."

Bokuto brightens up somewhat at the promise and jumps on Tendou's back. "I'll take you up on that."

Tendou flails and tries not to fall forward, "Jesus, Bo, you weigh like a billion kilos."

Bokuto doesn't let go, only clinging onto him tighter. "That's all muscle, man. And don't change the subject, I want my popsicle."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't crush me with your thunder thighs." He complains, but hoists bokuto up under the knees to piggy back him through the station, Yaku and Iwaizumi sighing behind them like the exhausted parents they are.

Iwaizumi takes Yaku's hand in his own. He swings their arms and smiles down at Yaku. "I take it everything is okay with Kuroo."

"Yeah," He says. "It's water under the bridge now." He looks at Tendou in front of him and feels something ache in his chest. He pushes it down. "How are things with Ushijima?"

"Everything is fine. He understands and we're friends. Which, all things considered, is a bit strange." Iwaizumi smiles fondly at Yaku. "I'm glad everything worked out."

They stop by a convenience store and Tendou buys them popsicles as promised. They eat on their way back to the house, bumping shoulders on the sidewalk and laughing. Tendou ends up next to Yaku, though he looks sour about it. 

Yaku keeps glancing at him, unsure of what to say. It takes until Bokuto has Iwaizumi's full attention before he starts. "I'm sorry about leading you on."

"You didn't." Tendou says firmly. He looks straight ahead. He didn't want to talk about this. "I got the wrong idea, you did nothing."

Yaku looks a bit sullen. "I don't believe you."

"I'm not asking you to." Tendou bites off a piece of his treat. "But just to let you know, Yaku..." He looks him in the eye then, and Yaku is taken aback by the ferocity in his gaze. "I'm not giving up."

Yaku can't say anything, he stops and stares at Tendou. Tendou softens his look a bit before turning and following the others, leaving Yaku behind to catch up.

Tendou joins into Iwaizumi and Bokuto's conversation easily, like he was there the whole time. Yaku watches them banter and has to focus to keep up. He walks a little bit behind the group, still to distracted by what Tendou said. 

He's honestly not sure how he feels about Tendou, but he knows how he feels about Iwaizumi. And he's not sure what to do about it. 

They reach the house and split up, but Iwaizumi catches Yaku in the hall. "Morisuke? Wait up."

Yaku jumps a bit and turns to Iwaizumi. He tries to get the nervousness out of his tone. 

"Yeah?"

Iwaizumi stops a foot in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah I'm okay. You don't need to worry about it." Yaku is playing with his fingers, not really looking at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi gets a little pissed off. He's so obviously lying it's infuriating. 

"Fine." He mutters.

Iwaizumi isn't leaving and Yaku doesn't know why, he'd thought Iwaizumi would walk away at this point. He sighs and rubs his hand over his face. "I'm sorry. It's just something I want to think over myself for a bit. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Iwaizumi's expression softens. He hadn't meant to snap at him. "Okay. I have an exam to study for, but I'll see you at dinner?"

Yaku smiles weakly at him. "Yeah I'll be at dinner. Thank you for understanding."

"Yeah." Iwaizumi touches his arm lightly as he passes and shuts himself in his room.


	5. Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me level with you. I'm into Yaku. And just because you guys had sex once doesn't mean he's yours." He looks down at Iwaizumi, "I'm going to keep chasing him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but we're coming up on the end of this installment. It's all downhill from here.

**Chapter Five: Two Steps Back**

He opens up his laptop to pull up his lecture powerpoint from the last class and notices there are missed notifications in skype on the group chat. All from Bokuto and Kuroo.

Iwaizumi knows that he should probably be studying but he's curious. These two barely separated from each other and they're already chatting again. He sighs, choosing to ignore his homework and opens the chat.

 **bokHOOTo:** WHO WANTS TO HEAR WHAT AKAASHI AND I DID

 **iwatheace:** oh god please not now. how did i get added to this?

 **tetsurohohoh:** you know i do. and you're one of us now, iwaizumi. there is no opting out

 **iwatheace:** i never agreed to this

 **bokHOOTo:** ANYWAYS  
**bokHOOTo:** have you guys ever seen someone so pretty it's hard not to get a boner? yeah well it's like 324589 times worse with akaashi

 **tetsurohohoh:** dude have you seen sawamura's thighs? like holy shit it's hard for me to focus at practice

 **bokHOOTo:** his thighs are a+ boner material like how do you not just bend him over a ball cart

 **tetsurohohoh:** oh trust me i'd love to but he would probably break up with if not kill me afterwards

 **iwatheace:** guys can we please not do this now

They turn on him quickly.

 **tetsurohohoh:** oh please, like we couldn't hear you and yaku goin at it

Iwaizumi is very happy that neither of them can see him blush.

 **iwatheace:** fine but at least im not boasting about it

 **bokHOOTo:** do you want to??? i'm all ears my guy

 **iwatheace:** what no! im complaining about you doing it so why would I want to

 **tetsurohohoh:** okay, okay, calm down. just tell us what you wanted to tell us, bo

 **bokHOOTo:** IT WAS AMAZING!!! HE WAS SO HOT AND SO GOOD I JUST WANT TO BE AROUND HIM FOREVER!

 **tetsurohohoh:** lol he probably kept a straight face in bed too

 **bokHOOTo:** no no those faces are just for me trust me bro he was soooo expressive!! watching his face change over me was amazing!!

 **tetsurohohoh:** oohh he rode you? niice

 **bokHOOTo:** no man he fucked me! it was so good tho!! he was so close to me the whole time it was great

Iwaizumi chokes on his spit and he swears he can hear Kuroo cackling all the way from his apartment in tokyo. 

**tetsurohohoh:** really? ???

 **bokHOOTo:** yeah man! he got so into it and I can't say no to anything he says. my brain stops around him.. worth it tho it was great sex!!

 **iwatheace:** good for you man. 

**tetsurohohoh:** yeah, bottoming isn't bad if you know what ur doin

 **bokHOOTo:** thanks guys!! it felt pretty good.. you should try it sometime ugh I just wish he didn't have to leave

 **tetsurohohoh:** are you guys like. Boyfriends now?

 **bokHOOTo:** yeah we are and I'm so happy about it! I'm glad this weekend happened!!

 **iwatheace:** same. Congrats btw

 **tetsurohohoh:** aww look at you two getting boyfriends! so cute

 **iwatheace:** Morisuke isn't my boyfriend

 **tetsurohohoh:** really? after all the loud sex you two had?

 **iwatheace:** shut up. But Idk??? We haven't talked about it. We're something I guess.

 **bokHOOTo:** you're calling him by his first name too

Iwaizumi is, once again, glad no one can see him blush.

 **iwatheace:** it would be weird to call him so formally now that I've seen him cum

 **tetsurohohoh:** eh I still call sawamura by his last name and I've made him come plenty of times

 **iwatheace:** really? But you guys have been together for nearly a year now

 **tetsurohohoh:** yeah I mean we really only call each other by our first name when we're by ourselves. we're both kinda private about it. it comes out a lot during sex tho

 **bokHOOTo:** I would probably come right away if Akaashi called me koutarou

 **tetsurohohoh:** I'm surprised you last long at all considering how much you pined over him

 **bokHOOTo:** excuse you I have great endurance. 

**iwatheace:** Kuroo I'm surprised you don't jizz yourself at practice watching sawamura the way you do

 **tetsurohohoh:** yeah well I just remind myself that if I ask nice enough he'll usually let me fuck him after practice

 **iwatheace:** i don't really care what you guys do, just make sure he can still receive okay or oikawa will yell

 **tetsurohohoh:** hey it’s not like I hurt him or anything besides he's more into it than he lets on

 **bokHOOTo:** yeah but I would be surprised if sawamura didn't like it rough. Not that I've thought about your boyfriend or anything

 **tetsurohohoh:** yeah good save there bro

 **bokHOOTo:** it's not my fault your boyfriend has the thighs of a god

 **tetsurohohoh:** yeah and I get to enjoy those thighs but now you have your own pretty boyfriend to fantasize about

 **bokHOOTo:** dude. Do you have any idea. Just any clue. How hot Akaashi looks in nothing but my t-shirt. Its enough to fuel my fantasies forever

 **iwatheace:** please try not to get a boner talking about him

 **bokHOOTo:** too late. Sorry.

 **tetsurohohoh:** Jesus bo

 **iwatheace:** i doubt you're sorry at all

 **bokHOOTo:** lol not at all. Speaking of which I have to go now.

 **iwatheace:** wow bokuto yes please go

 **tetsurohohoh:** have fun bro

 **iwatheace:** i'm leaving too. I have stuff to do. goodbye and please don't tell me about this later bokuto.

 **bokHOOTo:** oh youre no fun

Iwaizumi logs out and tries to focus on his lecture slides. But he's plagued with thoughts of Yaku. Yaku smiling. Yaku blushing. Yaku moaning and the way his body felt clenched around his cock. Iwaizumi curses himself and Bokuto for getting those thoughts in his head.

He really needs to focus on his notes, but at this rate he's not going to be able to. He debates if he should go find Yaku or take care of this himself, but he figures Yaku probably still needs to be alone. He's about to give in and reach for the button of his jeans when Tendou shouts from the hall that dinner is ready.

Iwaizumi mutters out a "fuck" before he tries to calm himself down. There's no way he's going to live it down if Bokuto notices and he doesn't really want Yaku to know either. It takes him a couple minutes but soon enough he leaves his room.

Yaku and Tendou are staring each other down. Well, Tendou is staring. Yaku is shifting his weight back and forth. Tendou is standing far too close to Yaku for Iwaizumi's liking and it makes his blood heat. 

He steps behind Yaku and presses a kiss to his neck. 

"Hey, baby." He's not sure why that comes out, but he's sure it has something to do with the way Tendou curls his lip.

Yaku blushes and looks back to Iwaizumi, "H-hey." 

Tendou walks away to get plates for them all and Yaku watches him go looking a bit guilty. Iwaizumi notices but doesn't say anything. He’s not sure what to say or if he even should. Iwaizumi takes a step back. He's not sure why he did that. He's not the vindictive type, but something in the way Tendou looked at Yaku made him...possessive? Territorial? It was so foreign. He notices that Bokuto hadn't joined them yet. He remembers with slight discomfort why.

Yaku is watching him but he doesn't say anything. He goes and helps Tendou set the table. Iwaizumi doesn't want to start off whatever sort of relationship this is with jealousy. Maybe he should just ask Yaku about it later. It's awkward with just the three of them. Yaku finishes his food quickly and grabs Iwaizumi by the arm.

"My room, 10 minutes."

Iwaizumi nods and watches as Yaku all but runs back to his room. He looks back to Tendou who's doing the same thing which is annoying him to no end. 

"Why do you keep watching Morisuke?"

"Why does it bother you?" Tendou shoots back

"Because he's with me and I'm not sure what's going through your head."

Tendou puts his plate in the sink. He leans against the counter in a cocky posture. 

"Let me level with you. I'm into Yaku. And just because you guys had sex once doesn't mean he's yours." He looks down at Iwaizumi, "I'm going to keep chasing him."

Iwaizumi stands and stares at Tendou. 

“And what? You think that staring at him and making him uncomfortable is going to make him like you?"

"He knows how I feel." He says, enjoying the fact that he can look down at Iwaizumi, literally. "And he hasn't told me to stop."

That takes Iwaizumi aback. He glares up at Tendou. "Fine. Then I'm going to tell you to stop."

Tendou shrugs. "Duly noted." He looks at the clock. "You've got two minutes."

Iwaizumi eyes narrow. "I'm assuming you're not going to listen to me." Tendou shrugs again. He starts walking towards his own room without another word.

Iwaizumi sighs and walks to Yaku's room. Once he gets there he knocks on the door and doesn't have to wait too long before Yaku comes and opens the door. 

Yaku is on him the minute the door closes behind them, his lips finding Iwaizumi's and his hands grabbing at his shoulders to pull him down. Iwaizumi instinctively kisses him back until he realizes what's happening. He puts his hands on Yaku's shoulder and pushes him down. 

"Wait."

Yaku huffs and lets go. "What?" He tries not to sound dejected.

Iwaizumi feels confused, he didn't think that this was what Yaku wanted to do when he asked for him. "I thought when you asked me to come in here you wanted to talk or something."

"I don't want to think right now." He muttered.

Iwaizumi runs his fingers through Yaku's hair. "I think there's something we need to talk about though."

Yaku pulls him to the bed and they sit. "Yeah?" Yaku tries not to sound as nervous as he feels. Tries.

Iwaizumi puts a hand on Yaku's knee and tries to calm him down. "About Tendou..."

"What about him?"

Iwaizumi sighs and looks down at him. "He told me that he liked you. And that he wasn't going to give up. And that you knew. Is that what you were thinking about earlier?"

Yaku looks away. "Are you mad?"

"No? Well not at you. I just...I guess I want to define what we are more than worry about Tendou. Did you resolve what you were thinking about earlier?"

"No." Yaku answers honestly. "I'm still on the fence."

Iwaizumi gets nervous. "Do...do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He replies right away. Then he realizes how weird that must sound so he amends. "You're going to be mad."

Iwaizumi looks down at his hands fidgeting in his lap. He can't shake the feeling that this isn't going to end well. 

"Can I ask what you were thinking about?"

Yaku licks his lips. "I feel...the same way about Tendou as I do about you."

Iwaizumi's eyes go wide as he stills. He was hoping Yaku wouldn't say something like that. He doesn't want to get mad. He doesn't want to overreact. He let's out a shaky breath. He can't believe he let himself get attached so fast. 

"So what does that mean for us?"

Yaku breathes out. "It means...that..." 

He doesn't want to say this. He had been hoping that they would have amazing sex when he came in, and that it would push him to a decision. But now Iwaizumi was staring at him waiting for an answer and he wishes he could take back the last 72 hours of his life. 

"I'm not picking either of you until I get myself worked out. I feel like I used you, and I'm sorry for that."

Iwaizumi is speechless. He should have known this was coming. His head falls forward, trying to hide his expression from Yaku. 

For some reason he can't even be mad, he's only disappointed mostly at himself for letting it come to this. He scratches the back of his head and awkwardly laughs. It causes Yaku to look over at him. He shakes his head and stands up. 

"Okay. Then I'll...I'll leave now. See you later." 

Yaku watches him leave, hands gripping the bed sheets. He hated this.


	6. The End of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's sitting on the floor, back against his bed and knees up to his chest. "Everything is fucked up, Oikawa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this. Sort of.

**Chapter Six: The End of It**

Iwaizumi went into his room and dialed his phone numbly. He couldn't think of anything else to do. Oikawa picks up on the third ring,

_"Ah, Iwa-chan! Miss me so soon?"_

He's sitting on the floor, back against his bed and knees up to his chest. "Everything is fucked up, Oikawa."

Oikawa's voice immediately loses its teasing lilt, _"Iwa-chan, what's wrong?"_

Iwaizumi sighs and rubs his eyes. He shouldn't feel so sad about this. 

"Mor.. Yaku just broke up with me. Well if you can even call it a break up since we weren't ever really together."

_"What the fuck?"_ Oikawa sounds slightly angry. _"Why?"_

"Apparently he likes Tendou the same way he likes me. And Tendou likes him too which is confusing him. He said he wasn't going to choose either of us until he's worked out his feelings."

_"That's just-!"_ Oikawa mutters something Iwaizumi doesn't catch, but he thinks he doesn't want to hear it. Oikawa takes a few breaths. How dare that little red headed gremlin treat his Iwa-chan like this?? _"Iwa-chan, come to Tokyo tomorrow after class. Have dinner with us and Suga-chan. Staying in the house with both of them isn't good for you."_

Iwaizumi has to smile at how defensive Oikawa is being. "I can't just leave. I have practice and classes. It's not that simple."

_"Fine,"_ Oikawa sighs. He knows he's being unreasonable, but his instinct to defend his best friend gets the best of him sometimes, _"Next weekend is a three day holiday, will you come out?"_

Iwaizumi knows he shouldn't be as relieved as he is but he's glad Oikawa's constant presence hasn't gone away. "Okay, I'll come."

_"Good. I'll tell Suga-chan. He asked about you, you know."_

Iwaizumi gets up and goes back to his desk, trying to salvage any studying time he can. "You're not going to try and set me up with him because I think he's pretty are you?"

_"I think you've had enough heartbreak for a while. Besides, Suga-chan has a new plaything now."_ Oikawa laughs. _"But let's talk about how you think he's pretty."_

He turns on his computer and opens his notes. "Well who would deny that he's pretty?"

Oikawa scoffs, _"Suga-chan wishes he was as pretty as me."_

Iwaizumi actually laughs. "Of course trashykawa, no one is as pretty as you."

_"Of course not,"_ Oikawa preens. He's glad Iwaizumi is sounding more like himself. _"But Suga-chan really did ask about you."_

Iwaizumi hums, shifting through his notes. "What did you tell him?"

Oikawa is obviously chewing something when he answers, and Iwaizumi is reminded of 9 year old Tooru who didn't know how to not speak with his mouth full.

_"I said that you're doing well out there, and that we'll probably get to play you in the spring. Nothing too specific. I guess I did mention that you're single, though."_

"I take it you don't approve of Suga's plaything. Otherwise I don't think you would be trying so hard to be subtle."

_"Iwa-chan sees right through me!"_ Oikawa gasps dramatically, or at least he tries. He chokes on his milkbread a little though. _"Eh, I mean, he's alright. Nice enough. He's just so...childish."_

Iwaizumi hums again. "Do you think I would actually have a shot or are you reaching for something? Because honestly I'm not up for another rejection right now."

_"You could have a good shot,"_ Oikawa hums and takes another bite from his snack, _"but until he drops this Yuuji of his, he's not on the market. Give it a week."_ He laughs.

"Well apparently I'll be there in a week. Don't suggest anything at that dinner, I swear Oikawa. I don't want anything to do with romance for a while, to be honest."

Oikawa hums again. _"I know, I wouldn't do that to you. Suga-chan can be a lot to handle, after all."_

"Well I've had a lot of practice with you."

_"I'm not sure if I should be offended or flattered."_

"I would say flattered considering I kept you around for so long."

_"Oh, Iwa-chan, you don't have a choice! You're stuck with me until you inevitably die first."_ Oikawa giggles and Iwaizumi lets himself fall into the sound.

"I think that's one of the most true things you've said in this conversation." He rests his on his desk. "Can I ask you a question?"

_"The great Oikawa-san is always willing to hear you out."_

Iwaizumi smiles again. "Before I told you about what Yaku just did, did you think it was a good idea to hook up with him?"

_"I didn't see anything wrong with it,"_ He admits, _"But I didn't know about Tendou. I just thought it would be you letting out some sexual tension. God knows you needed to."_

"So I messed up when I started to think this could be an actual relationship?"

Oikawa doesn't want to say yes, but… _"Yes."_

Iwaizumi sighs. "Thank you. This sucks. I don't want to be chosen from, Oikawa. This feels awful and I hate it."

_"I know, Iwa-chan,"_ Oikawa coos softly. Of course, he doesn't really know. But he can feel the pull in his chest and his lungs tighten as if he's the one hurting. _"Just get through this week, and I'll see you Friday night."_

"Alright. Thank you for this. Have fun at your dinner."

_"I'm always here for my Iwa-chan."_ Oikawa says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be upset! Iwaizumi will get his happy ending...in the next installment.


End file.
